Angelito
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After losing his young husband, Hideaki, and their child, Kurushimi wants nothing to do with the surrogate the elders have chosen to bear his heir. But when Tetsuya nearly dies acting as his surrogate and drops into a coma, he sees a vision that leaves him dangerously haunted...yaoi, mpreg...Kurushimi/Hideaki, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Ichigo
1. Eyes That Will Not Meet

**Angelito**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **I think every OC has a sort of framing story. For my OC, Tetsuya, that story was** _ **Blue Eyes, Silent Tears**_ **, and for the cruel, but very complex Orochi, it seems to be** _ **Scales**_ **. Shima-taicho31 wrote a summary of Kurushimi Shima's past and I was haunted by that until I had to work it into a more comprehensive story for Kuri, Hideaki and Tetsuya. So, this is really that work. I often play with characters, having them meet and fall in love in many different ways, but sometimes there is a special way that story comes out. This feels like that kind of story. Thanks to Shima-taicho31 for being such a sweet friend and a big inspiration. To her and to her OC, Kurushimi, this story is lovingly dedicated.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **After losing his young husband, Hideaki, during the birth of their stillborn first child, Shima Kurushimi wants nothing to do with the surrogate the elders have chosen to bear his child. But when Kuchiki Tetsuya nearly dies acting as his surrogate and drops into a coma, he sees a vision that leaves him dangerously haunted. Unable to convince anyone that the vision he saw could be true, Tetsuya sets out on his own to try to find the young man everyone has long believed to be dead. Is what he is seeing real? Or is Tetsuya just dreaming? Kurushimi/Hideaki, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Ichigo…yaoi, mpreg, Romance/Angst**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue: Storm**

Shima Hideaki felt a sharp pain radiate through his midsection and rolled over in his bed, reaching for his husband. His hands only found empty bedding and he sighed as he remembered.

 _Kuri is on a mission with his division. He should be here by morning. I am glad. I don't know if the baby will wait._

He listened to the heavy pounding of the rain outside.

 _I hope, wherever you are, you are warm, my love._

He made a low sound of pain and panted softly through another sharp twinge.

 _It's been like this for a few days, just twinges, but the spirit chamber hasn't opened._

A footstep sounded in the doorway.

"Are you all right, Hideaki-sama?" his attendant asked, peeking into the room.

Hideaki nodded gamely.

"I am just having pains again, Miki-chan," he confessed softly, "but they're not any worse than they were."

"Just the same, maybe I'd better bring Aderia-san. She said to wake her if anything happened."

"W-well, nothing is really _happening_ ," Hideaki sighed, "That is the problem."

He smiled down at his belly, rubbing gently.

"So, are you going to come out and join us?" he asked the swollen baby bump, "Or are you determined that you won't arrive until Kuri-kuri comes home? It's okay if you want to wait. I want him to be here too!"

"Would you like some tea, Hideaki-sama?" Miki asked.

"Oh…I don't know if I can."

"But I will bring Aderia-san, just to be sure you are all right."

As Miki left the room, a large, wet, heavily bundled man entered. Despite his advanced stage of pregnancy, Hideaki was across the room in a moment, hugging the soaked intruder tightly.

"Kuri, you're back!" he exclaimed happily.

Kuri answered him with a deep, penetrating kiss, then began to shed the soaked layers of his clothing.

"Where else would I be when my lovely wife is about to bless our family with our firstborn?" he asked, smirking down at Hideaki's sweet, youthful face, "But you should be in bed, sleeping."

"I was trying to sleep," Hideaki explained, rubbing his belly as Kuri bent to kiss his pronounced baby bump, "but this little one was too excited for you to come home."

"You were waiting for papa?" Kuri asked, patting the baby bump, "What a good boy. Well, I'm here now. You can let your _mamà_ sleep now, eh?"

Hideaki started to laugh, then he made a more urgent sound of pain and began to pant softly again.

"Are you all right?" Kuri asked, looking up worriedly as Aderia entered the bedroom, "Deripie, he is having pains. This last one was very sharp."

"Let me have a look," Aderia said, helping Hideaki back into bed, then leaning over him as Kuri sat on his other side on the bed, holding his hand.

Aderia's palms ran slowly over the large baby bump, then she checked the young man's vital signs as he panted harder and made another sound of discomfort. Miki appeared in the doorway, bearing a tray with tea, ice chips and water. He set the tray at Hideaki's bedside, watching anxiously as Aderia finished her examination, then coaxed Hideaki into accepting a few sips of the tea. Kuri gave her a distressed look as she hesitated before speaking.

"What's wrong?" Hideaki asked, echoing his husband's concern, "There is something wrong. I can see it in your eyes, Aderia-san."

"It will be fine," Aderia assured him, "but we will need to deliver the baby now. His reiatsu has weakened and he is not faring so well. But we will have him out in a few minutes and can infuse him to help him build his strength. Just relax now. I will get started."

Kuri curled an arm around Hideaki, continuing to hold his hand, and kissing him gently as Aderia focused on the baby bump and sent her reiatsu into the area, making it glow brightly. Hideaki's face broke out in a heavy sweat and his breathing quickened until he felt waves of intense dizziness pass over him.

"You will be all right," Kuri whispered in his ear, stealing worried glances at his sister as she worked, "Breathe slowly, love. Breathe slowly."

"K-kuri…" Hideaki whispered, his eyelids fluttering and the grip of his hand lightening.

"Deripie…" Kuri said warningly.

Aderia gave him a stricken look.

"Something is not right," she whispered, "They are both weakening now. I am infusing them, but…"

"Stay with me," Kuri said urgently, turning to face Hideaki, who struggled for breath as Aderia coaxed out the baby's reiatsu.

The three stared in dismay as the bright golden cluster quivered for a moment, then began to break apart and dissipate. At the same time, Hideaki collapsed against his husband's shoulder.

"Hideaki!" Kuri gasped, holding the young man tightly against him, "Hideaki, stay with me! Love, you have to breathe!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Eyes That Will Not Meet**

 **(Twenty years later…,)**

Shima Aderia walked out through the kitchen doors, into the rustic gardens of Shima adobe, raising a hand to keep the sun out of her eyes as she sought the slender form of her mother, who knelt in front of a row of seedling plants, carefully weeding and watering. Shima Magdelina reached up with one hand, under the rim of her wide brimmed had to brush away the sweat that had begun to accumulate.

" _Mamà_ ," Aderia called to her, " _He_ has arrived."

Magdelina's pretty, dark eyes took on a troubled look, and she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Did Kuri come out to meet him?" she asked.

"No, _Mamà_ ," Aderia reported, "I tried to convince him, but he won't even look the poor thing in the face before. And what a face he has, _Mamà_ , like an angel!"

Magdelina let out a frustrated breath.

"I have let this go on for too long. Ever since the war ended and the elders insisted on him providing children, he has refused to marry. He would only finally agree do _this_. Is _he_ taking it all right?"

"He is trying to be brave, but I can tell he is anxious. Who would not be?"

Magdelina sighed softly.

"I will go and speak to Kuri. Maybe you can keep the young man calm until we arrive."

She shook her head unhappily.

"It is times like these that I miss my Aseshi the most. He would have known how to talk to Kuri…to convince him this is just not right. Making a child without love…"

"But _Mamà_ , you know why," Aderia said softly, "It broke our Kuri inside when he lost Hideaki and the baby. He still cries every night when he tries to sleep. He can't even drink away the pain."

"He forgets that I have lost a child too," Magdelina said, frowning, "You and Kuri had an older brother."

Aderia's dark eyes softened.

I think every day about Ezume," she commented, "It is good he was able to give us our pretty Lupita before he passed."

"Yes," Magdelina said half-heartedly, "But it haunts me that we never found a sign of him to bury him properly. I know in my heart he is gone, it is just…"

"It is painful living without closure," Aderia acknowledged, "We all feel that."

Magdelina let out a steadying breath.

"Well, we had best get this done. Give me a moment to speak to your brother while you comfort the surrogate."

"Of course," Aderia agreed, turning back into the house.

She walked back along the wooden walkway to a sitting room where the young man waited, alongside his attendant.

"Tetsuya-san, Koji-san," Aderia greeted them, as the two young men stood, "It will just be a moment. My mother is having a word with my brother before it begins."

The three sat down together.

"I am surprised that Byakuya-san would allow this," Aderia ventured, "I have heard that you are close to him?"

"I am his bodyguard," Tetsuya explained, "and I am in charge of house security. I think Byakuya-sama would not have agreed to this, and in the past, the elders wouldn't have included me in the surrogate program, but…"

"But they are well aware of how your plans saved many lives in the war, and we have heard how hard you fought to protect all of them as they waited in safety," Aderia said with an edge of contempt, "I suppose if the taichous had returned more quickly from the royal realm, Byakuya-san would have put a stop to this. _Angelito,_ do you want us to try to delay it until he gets back?"

Tetsuya looked quietly down at his hands, which rested politely in his lap.

"They are insistent that this must be done now. All of the clans are marrying off their young people and forcing others into surrogacy. I don't mind having a child for someone else, I suppose, though I am sad I will not be allowed to be involved after. The elders just don't think a half blood is worthy of a clan leader and taichou, although I have proven my ability. They just want to bind that power to a person of pure blood."

"Well," Aderia said kindly, "just because those old goats make a rule and my stupid brother is so wrapped up in his pain he can't see doesn't mean that you should have to suffer. I will be with you every step of your pregnancy, and I will be sure to invite you over plenty, once the baby is born."

Tetsuya gave her a pleased smile.

"Arigatou, Aderia-san. You are very kind."

Aderia slipped a hand into Tetsuya's.

"Don't get the wrong idea about Kuri. He is not a cruel man, and he is not going to hurt you. He just still feels terrible pain over losing his first husband and child. I think once you have the baby, he will look at you more closely, and one never knows. If he has a brain, Tetsuya-san, my brother will fall in love with you. And maybe, that is what he is most afraid of."

"He isn't alone in that," Tetsuya said softly, "I lost my husband and first child too."

Aderia leaned forward and kissed Tetsuya on the cheek.

"Poor thing," she said sadly, "but maybe you and Kuri are each what the other needs."

Tetsuya started to answer, but stiffened and went silent as Magdelina appeared in the doorway, wearing an angry expression. At the sight of Tetsuya, her face changed to a look of surprise.

" _Angelito_ , you are everything my Aderia said you were," she said, moving forward and taking Tetsuya's hands in hers.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I spoke to my son, but he is beside himself that the elders would not let him out of this. Kuri is not meaning to be rude to you, and he will not hurt you, _mijo_. But he can't bring himself to look at you."

"I understand," Tetsuya said quietly, "I'm not afraid. I hope it is easier for him to not look at me."

"Come this way then," Aderia said, leading Tetsuya and Koji out of the sitting room.

They walked to a bedroom a short distance down the hallway and Tetsuya and Koji entered the dressing area, where the attendant removed all but his master's white yukata. Tetsuya laid down in the bed, resting calmly as Aderia gently restrained his hands and placed a blindfold over his pretty sapphire eyes.

"I am sorry for this," she apologized again.

"It's all right," Tetsuya assured her, "I told you I'm not afraid."

But as much as he was able to say the words, Tetsuya's heart quickened as the footsteps of the three sounded, and they left him alone in the room. Tetsuya wasn't sure how many minutes passed before another set of footsteps sounded. He could feel the man's hesitancy in each move as he approached the bed, then came to a stop. Tetsuya waited silently, remembering the training for the surrogates, and that he wasn't to do anything to upset the man who would be breeding him.

A little, anxious breath escaped him as the bed moved and his breeder's warm, masculine scent touched his senses. And even though he didn't mean to react, he remembered having seen the Shima leader a few times, and he knew Shima Kurushimi was a handsome man with lovely turquoise eyes and dark caramel colored skin. His heart beat faster and he was glad for the restraints that kept him from grabbing onto Kuri as the elder man paused for a moment, as though to gather himself, then touched Tetsuya's pale thigh to warn him they were about to begin.

Despite the man's purported resistance to the forced coupling, Kuri's hands were compellingly gentle and thorough in preparing him, and when he had steeled himself and had begun his entry, even though Tetsuya had resolved not to make a sound, he couldn't hold back a little sigh of cautious submission.

 _He is not a lover_ , Tetsuya dutifully reminded himself as his body was carefully penetrated, _The blindfold and restraints are meant to keep us from bonding. It's all right. It's all right. Kurushimi-sama is not a cruel man. I have known cruelty, and there isn't any of that in his touch at all._

 _What I feel coming from Kurushimi-sama…is fear. It is a kind of fear I know all too well._

 _I wish I could tell him that it will be all right. Maybe Aderia-san is right and he will feel better once the baby is born. Poor Kurushimi-sama. He must have loved Hideaki-sama very much to be so sad over him, even twenty years later._

Tetsuya longed to move, to speak, to do something as Kuri's movements made his heart pound and his loins ache longingly. But he held still, biting at his lips to keep from letting anything else escape as Kuri stiffened for a moment, then breathed harder and shuddered as he began his release. And as much as Tetsuya tried to hold back, he gasped at the intensity of the heat that seemed to envelop his whole body. He was sure that he must be blushing all over as his own body betrayed his efforts and he climaxed almost violently. He felt Kuri stiffen reflexively in reaction, then the Shima leader quickly withdrew and exited the bed, only turning back for a moment to close Tetsuya's yukata before wordlessly leaving him.

 _This is not cruelty,_ Tetsuya reminded himself, _Kurushimi-sama is sad. I could feel his sadness while he did this. I hope that this baby can make him smile again. He is in so much pain._

Tetsuya forced a smile as Koji's step sounded and his attendant shattered the restraints and removed his blindfold. Aderia and Magdelina entered the room as Koji helped him out of the bed then quickly cleaned away the damp evidence of what had happened, and dressed him.

"Thank you, _angelito_ ," Magdelina said gratefully, "I am sorry for my son's behavior."

"There isn't anything to be sorry for," Tetsuya assured her, "Kurushimi-sama was very gentle. He didn't hurt me at all."

"You say that," Magdelina chided him affectionately, "but I am an older woman and know better than you. And if you are sad, you can come to Aderia and to me. Don't cry alone."

"I will be all right, Magdelina-sama," Tetsuya assured her, "Byakuya-sama is coming home soon."

"Ah," Magdelina sighed, "he is going to have a fit, I suppose, when he knows what those old men did behind his back. But enough of that. Are you hungry? The least we can do is to feed you properly before you go."

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you," Tetsuya said gratefully, "I want to go home and rest in my own room, I think."

Tetsuya and Koji took their leave of the two women and walked back out to the paddock, where Tetsuya's tall black stallion waited for them. The two mounted and set off down the trail, heading back for Kuchiki Manor as Kuri's damp, tormented eyes watched from within one of the rooms.


	2. Little Hope

**Chapter 2: Little Hope**

 **(Thanks so very much for the warm welcome for this story! And I was so inspired by everyone that my muse gave up another chapter! My gratitude to PrivateCaller (More is granted!), Jess0409 (Oh, Byakuya will have a reaction...), Periwinkle (I keep a list file and mark what chapter each story is on. I rarely will confuse a storyline. I don't know how I keep them straight. I must have a running file in my head too!), Picklez80 (Aww, thanks, yes I will!), Willow (I will be collecting on those cookies!), AvellaAria (Oh yes, there will be a lot of ups and downs, laughs and cries. In the vein of Learning to Love Without Sake, this will be a long and eventful story!), Adalie Delacroix (Kurushimi has given me new places to go as a writer and it tickles me how cute he is with his lovers and family. I am really glad you also enjoyed _Blue Eyes, Silent Tears._ That took a lot of tears to get through. I think this one will too!), Wildwind13 (You are sooooooo welcome! *blows a kiss*), Winterheart2000 (*blushes* B-but I'm...ahem...kinda married already.), Aizenfan6969 (Yay! I'm on it!), Dawnwind (Yup, Byakuya will be looking for answers...soon!) and my friend Shima-Taicho31 and Kurushimi, of course (Sorry to make you cry, but it's such a good story it will be worth it. Spunky promises!) Love you all and I'll be back soon with more! Enjoy!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya laid calmly in his bed within Kuchiki Manor, listening to the tapping sounds of the hammers and the intermittent voices of the workers repairing damage from the recent quincy war, while he obeyed the dictates of the Noble's General Council and allowed the required time to pass before bathing. One slender hand rested on his soft abdomen, caressing very lightly above the place where his reiatsu was busy joining and blending with Shima Kurushimi's.

 _The seed, itself has always felt the same as it entered my body, but it was the force behind it that changed how it felt to me. My Naoki's seed made me feel warm inside, loved and cherished, despite where we were and the horrible things that our pureblooded captors did to us to hurt us. The seed of the guards who cornered us sometimes and lived out their wicked fantasies with us made me feel empty and lifeless inside, as though I was just a thing they loosed their hatred on. But the cruelest and most vile of the ones to lie with me was my cousin, Orochi. His eyes alone terrified me…the predatory way he looked at me as he played horrific, sick games with my simple, naïve mind. Then, when I was frozen from the fear he filled me with, bound tightly by the evil black snakes he could conjure with his powers, he filled me with his seed that burned me inside and left me screaming. I would lie, shaking and crying in my Naoki's arms for hours after being called to Orochi's chamber._

 _I have never forgotten how that felt._

Tetsuya's fingertips trailed down to his nether region to lightly touch, first the slightly sticky remnants of his intense reaction to the Shima leader's brief connection with his body, then the still damp and leaking evidence of their recent coitus.

 _But the seed of Shima Kurushimi feels like tender, fallen teardrops. It is still warm with the love he felt for his Hideaki. But it makes me want to cry from the loneliness. I think that he wasn't just keeping us from bonding by having me restrained and my eyes covered. He didn't want me to see the pain he felt just touching someone who wasn't his Hideaki, even long after his beloved husband's passing. He didn't want me to see the guilt he felt, touching a person he had no feelings for at all._

 _How do I know in my heart that Kurushimi-sama is lying somewhere and crying now? Could it be coming from the binding of our reiatsu? Could it mean that even though we took the proper steps, we have opened a connection between us? I have never felt such beauty and sadness inside. I would have cried, feeling something this passionate before, but my past gave me a kind of understanding, a wisdom that only comes from great pain. I understand Kurushimi-sama's pain because I have felt pain that deep, myself. I learned to feel it without always shedding the tears, but…_

Tetsuya took a startled breath and sat up, shocked by the sensation of tears leaking onto his face.

 _Kurushimi-sama's pain reignites my own._

Tetsuya was inwardly grateful for the sound of his attendant's approaching footsteps. He brushed away the tears and smiled as Koji entered the room. He was sure his longtime attendant knew the truth instantly, but Koji just smiled back at him and led him out of his room and to the large, beautiful bathing chamber, where he undressed and waded out to one of the tall, rock waterfalls. He stood underneath it with his blue eyes closed and let the water stream down his slender, white body as he imagined that the heavy emotions were sliding down and spilling away into the lightly fragranced pool.

Koji said nothing at first, but Tetsuya felt his kind green eyes watching closely, and he felt the affection and deep comfort in the hands that gently bathed him.

 _Koji never once complained about being made my attendant. Even that first day when I arrived at Kuchiki Manor, dressed in rags, smelling like refuse and unable to stop crying over losing my Naoki and our child, Koji only ever looked at me with kindness and sympathy. He is proof that not all of the pureblood sons of the noble houses look down on those of us with mingled noble and peasant blood. Koji has loved and protected me for many years now._

 _My tears are safe with him._

Tetsuya turned slowly and curled into his attendant's embrace, resting his head lightly on Koji's shoulder and letting his tears mix with the rain of warm water flowing down their naked bodies, as Koji smiled sadly and ran his fingers through the damp, wild strands of his hair and whispered reassuringly in his ear.

"It's all right now, Tetsuya-san. The hardest part is over."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuri heard the distant rumble of thunder from the incoming storm and took a deep, shuddering breath. A coldness radiated through his lean, muscular body, bringing of an unnatural tremor beneath his flesh and leaving him feeling weak and unwell. He still felt the oddly pleasant, yet disturbing feeling of having been carnally sated. He had tried, while making the required offspring to only envision his Hideaki's face, but he couldn't erase the upsetting presence of Kuchiki Tetsuya's partially covered face from his tortured mind.

 _It felt like the worst of sins to touch someone so soft and beautiful when we don't even know each other. I thought that not allowing our eyes to meet would be enough, but the sweet curve of his cheek, the way his lips parted and that hauntingly beautiful sound that escaped him as my body overwhelmed him…it tells me that I really only made things worse by pretending I wasn't looking at him._

 _I want to forget that he is about Hideaki's height, and that, just like my husband, he has a delicate look to him that seems almost feminine. I want to forget that his hair is just as soft, but raven black, that while Hideaki's flesh was normal toned, his looked like pale porcelain, that he blushes easily, as my husband did, and that his milky skin bears scars that tell me of the horrors he suffered while imprisoned long ago in the secret prison, Itamigiri. But, my eyes won't unsee him. My ears can't banish the soft breaths he tried to make silent, or the gasp he made when his body escaped his control and bowed to the pleasure our joining offered him._

 _I did nothing to provoke him. I didn't kiss or caress him. I was careful to only touch him with my hands while I was preparing him, and not to speak to him or hold him afterward. It was painful to be so cold to him. And knowing the way he was treated before, I feel so guilty to be just another vile man who used him and tossed him aside._

 _Yes, I hate myself for this._

He felt the sense of emptiness inside that told him his tears had all been shed for the moment, and he removed a handkerchief from his pocket to dry them. The tremors had calmed, but they left behind a full body weariness that made him long to lie down and sleep the afternoon away.

 _It wouldn't be bad to sleep for a while, but if my dear Hideaki appeared in my dreams, what could I say to him? God knows he wouldn't blame me for anything. He would go out of his way to understand. Why does Kuchiki Tetsuya have to be made of that same kind of tenderness? He gave no sign of resistance, made no show of emotion at the way I treated him. It chills me inside to think how easily he accepted my poor treatment of him. How does he take such coldness and heartlessness in stride? Or is he somewhere crying too?_

Kuri swallowed hard and felt the invasion of fresh tears at the thought.

 _I should have at least apologized for my behavior. I would apologize now, but I could not go there and look him in the eyes. As I watched him leave, I could see, even from a distance that his eyes are a lovely sapphire blue._

"Kuri?" his mother's voice called softly from outside the door, " _Mijo_ , are you all right?"

"I am fine, _Mamà_ ," Kuri answered in a low, calm voice.

"Then, may I come in?"

"Come."

He turned away for a moment as the door opened, brushing away the remnants of tears, then looking at Magdelina through weary eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly, "Do you want to scold me some more for being a stubborn ass?"

"I want to," she confessed, smiling sadly, "but I want more to comfort my boy."

For some reason, as her arms folded around him, he felt the strength pour back into his aching body, and he even felt inclined to smile at her.

"I am not the one who needs comforting," he said, shaking his head, "Someone should comfort Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"Ah," Magdelina sighed, "I wasn't sure you would remember his name."

" _Mamà_ ," he objected.

"Well, you said that you wanted to not even look at him. I wondered if you saw clearly enough through your own pain to realize he might be hurting too."

"I read the council's notes," Kuri said solemnly, "But I wish I didn't remember. There is nothing I can do, knowing anything about him, when I chose to take him as a surrogate, not as a husband. None of it is my business."

"Of course it is, you fool!" his mother snapped, scowling at him, "Don't you understand? There is a reason your heart feels so heavy now. You know! I know you feel it. Doing this was a mistake!"

"I know it was a mistake, _Mamà_ ," Kuri agreed, "I told the council this, and they forced me to choose which way to accept him."

"And your heart knows that you should have offered him your hand, not this surrogacy! He has suffered enough for being a mixed blood. Now, you add this to the weight he carries."

"I thought you were here to comfort me," Kuri complained, "This is not comforting."

"I am telling you how to unburden your soul! _Mijo_ , your heart is aching because you know that you deserve to know love again. It doesn't have to be greater than the love you and Hideaki had, or anything like it! And Tetsuya-san deserves to be loved honorably. He should be here with you, sitting at our table, curling up next to you at night as you both feel comforted in not being alone anymore."

"If I don't want to be alone, I can find plenty of people who would be happy to lie down with me…"

"That is not what I meant, and you know it!" Magdelina scolded him, "If that was all you wanted and needed, you would have done it a long time ago. You know better than that."

"Yes, I do," Kuri admitted, his frown deepening, "But none of this matters anymore. I have already lain with him and impressed on him what kind of a man I am."

"Yes," Magdelina agreed readily, "and that is exactly why he would understand if you explained to him."

"No, he would understand if it killed him, because there is not a hateful bone in all of his beautiful body."

Magdelina took a startled breath and Kuri froze for a moment, gazing at his mother through tortured eyes.

"Oh Kuri," the elder woman whispered, holding him tightly as his tears began to escape again, " _Mijo_ , I am so sorry!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya took a steadying breath and climbed out of his bed, heading for the dressing area as Koji appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya-san?" he asked, looking confused, "I thought I had convinced you to rest for this afternoon."

"It's no use," Tetsuya sighed, "I am not really resting. My time would be better spent if it was occupied with doing something useful. The baby will grow on its own, without me sitting and thinking about it. Besides, the taichous could return at any time. Someone needs to make sure that as much of the rebuilding is done as possible…"

"Torio and I are handling that," Koji insisted.

" _And_ ," Tetsuya went on, "I will not have our leader return to a home that has not been thoroughly searched and deemed safe. There are still a few areas of the estate that haven't been completely cleared."

"But…"

"Koji-san," Tetsuya said, smiling warmly, "I have what comfort I needed. Thank you so much for that. But I need most to feel useful now. And I am not going to feel useful, lying in bed and feeling sorry for myself."

Koji sighed.

"You won't let me convince you, will you?" he asked resignedly, "Then, at least allow me to accompany and assist you."

"Of course," Tetsuya said, amiably, "While I am carrying the Shima heir, we must at all times be protected."

"Thank goodness for that," Koji said in a relieved tone. I was worried that, as stubborn as Tetsuya-san can be, he might not accept any help at all."

"Well…"

Tetsuya broke off as he sensed a sudden shift in the reiatsu near the front manor gate. His eyes lit instantly and he grabbed his attendant's hand.

"Koji-san, can you feel it? Byakuya-sama has returned!"

The two flash stepped to the front gates as the manor guards recognized the four shinigamis at the entrance and called for the gates to be opened. Tetsuya was through the opening in an instant and he came to a stop just in front of his formally dressed cousins and their two friends.

"Byakuya-sama," he said breathlessly, "Rukia-chan! Renji-san! Ichigo-san! It is…wonderful to see you. Welcome home!"

Byakuya's usually stern eyes observed Tetsuya proudly.

"I understand that you are the reason why most of our family is returning home at all."

Tetsuya blushed.

"I only used the strategies that I learned from you," he insisted, "And we were very fortunate with our timing and execution of the plan. It took far more than just me to do this."

"Well, word of what you did reached us all of the way up in the royal realm," Ichigo informed him, "Byakuya is going to be awarding you a king's commendation at our wedding reception."

Tetsuya's eyes widened and Ichigo gave Byakuya a sheepish look.

"S-sorry, I thought that you sent word to them."

"I thought that we could tell them when we arrived," Byakuya explained.

"Well, it looks like they know now, baka!" Renji laughed.

"You and Ichigo have married?" Tetsuya said, feeling an odd mix of both happiness and a little sadness, "I didn't know that you were seeing each other."

"Things happened kinda quickly up there," Ichigo explained, "I don't know. He rescued me. I rescued him. We just sort of realized all of a sudden…"

"That we are better joined," Byakuya finished.

"I was as shocked as you look," Rukia chuckled.

"Me too!" Ichigo giggled, earning a look of disapproval from his noble husband.

"But Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, giving him a confused look, "I thought that you had resolved to meet the council requirement to marry a person of noble descent."

Ichigo grinned.

"Y-yeah, there's a kinda funny story about that."

"We will save our stories for after dinner," Byakuya said firmly, glancing to where the house staff was lined up and waiting, "Come."

Tetsuya remained at Byakuya's side as Byakuya led the group past the house staff, slowing to exchange words of greeting, warm handshakes and several warm hugs. They proceeded into the garden and were turning toward the family baths when Tetsuya felt a wave of dizziness pass over him and was forced to lean against his surprised attendant for a moment.

"Tetsuya-san, are you all right?" Koji asked worriedly.

"F-fine," Tetsuya assured him, recovering slightly, "I was told that the first day, while the reiatsu was binding, I could have some dizziness and feelings like illness."

Byakuya frowned.

"The first day?" he repeated, "The first day of what?"

Tetsuya's eyes widened and his caught his breath in surprise.

"I thought that the elders were sending the information along to you. I thought you already knew."

"Knew what exactly?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"Ah, well," Tetsuya said, glancing at Koji, "As you were gone for a time beyond the official end of the war, the elders and the Noble's General Council met too restructure, appointing new members and setting up an infrastructure for our recovery."

"And what does that have to do with you nearly passing out?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone, "You are okay, aren't you? We didn't hear you'd been hurt."

"Oh, my injuries in the war were minor, and I was judged to be in good health when the council was considering candidates to assist in the repopulation of the clans."

"The repopulation…" Byakuya mused, his grey eyes darkening dangerously, "Tetsuya, what exactly are you telling me?"

"Sounds like we're not the only ones who got married all of a sudden," Ichigo snickered, "Who's the lucky guy, Tetsuya? Who did you marry?"

"I would like to know that as well," Byakuya said, noting the way Tetsuya's face was trying to flush and go paler at the same time, "Did the council force you to marry, knowing I wasn't around to stop them?"

Tetsuya froze for a moment, then shook his head cautiously.

"Then…what did happen, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya swallowed hard and forced the words out.

"I w-was judged not to be acceptable for a marriage," he explained, "so I was made a surrogate and impregnated today."

The reiatsu around Byakuya darkened and his eyes held Tetsuya firmly in place.

"Who dared to put his hands on you?" his cousin hissed furiously, "Who dared to insult your honor like that?"

"H-he didn't," Tetsuya stammered, "I agreed to…"

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya felt as though the ground beneath him had fallen away and he started to collapse into Koji's waiting arms. As he did, two words managed to escape his lips.

"Shima Kurushimi."


	3. Thunder and Rain

**Chapter 3: Thunder and Rain**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Dawnwind (Yes, yes indeed, Kuri will see Byakuya's very nasty side!), Winterheart2000 (Wish granted!), PrivateCaller (Anything for you!), Kittykins (Don't claw yourself! Here, have a chapter.), Hisuiryuu (Aww, thanks!), Wildwind13 (Kuri and Byakuya are both pretty headstrong...like a couple of rams butting heads!), Aizenfan6969 (Kuri's not the kind to run, but he'd better be prepared.), SilverSerpentine (Yeah, you like the clashes, don't you?), Adalie Delacroix (I think Kuri and Bya will be shocked at what happens!), Shima-Taicho31 (Aww, there, there. I know it's angsty, but there will be happiness too. A little bit of light will leak into this chapter, so maybe you should restrain Kuri until it's over, okay?), and Frost2351 (There is a lot of darkness in their history and it gives them a way to connect. They are both fighters too, so that adds fuel to the fire.) I'm taking a break from reality, holed up in a hotel room somewhere nice and ordering room service. The insanity of RL can just wait until tomorrow to invade. I am busy writing! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A rumble of thunder brought Tetsuya awake, and he gasped in dismay at finding himself in his own bed with Koji at his side. He sat up too quickly and put a hand to his head, resisting as Koji tried instantly to coax him into lying back down.

"You shouldn't be up and around, Tetsuya-san," his attendant objected, "You passed out before."

"How long ago?" Tetsuya asked urgently, "Has Byakuya-sama gone to…?"

"He left for Shima Adobe a few minutes ago," Koji told him.

"Just a few minutes ago," Tetsuya repeated hopefully, "Then, maybe I can stop him!"

He bolted out of the bedroom, barely in his yukata, and launched himself onto Arashi's back, touching his bare heels to the stallion's sides.

"Tetsuya-san, wait!" Koji called after him, "Please, Byakuya-sama said to keep you here. Tetsuya-san, there is a storm coming in! At least come back and let me dress you! Tetsuya-san!"

Tetsuya ignored Koji's pleas and turned Arashi down the shorter dirt trail that ran between the Kuchiki and Shima estates. His mind raced faster then Arashi's pounding hooves as the stallion carried him swiftly over the damp ground. He was nearly to his destination when he realized that it was going to rain, and he was likely to be drenched. But he hadn't time to concern himself with such as he felt Byakuya's rising reiatsu and nudged his mount into a faster pace. He rode Arashi straight at the fence bordering their properties and the stallion leapt nimbly over, carrying Tetsuya to the front of the Shima estate, where his infuriated cousin stood facing an equally piqued Shima Kurushimi.

Byakuya's dark grey eyes flared indignantly and his reiatsu swelled fitfully around him, pushing against that of the scowling Shima leader. The two seemed not to notice as Tetsuya brought Arashi to a halt and jumped down off his back, his yukata left carelessly open and billowing under the force of the other men's opposing reiatsu.

"Why have you done this?" Byakuya demanded angrily, "I would think you, of all people, who married a commoner as I did, would never treat someone like Tetsuya as inferior!"

"I wasn't treating him as being inferior!" Kurushimi exclaimed, blocking a heavy blast of kido that made him slide back several feet, "I was required by the elders to make a child and would not have married whomever they matched me with. I would think you would understand that, having refused, yourself, to marry after your Hisana passed."

"I would not have married by the council's order," Byakuya agreed, "but I would also not have dishonored Tetsuya's or any other worthy person's name by treating him like a brood mare…and without his own leader's input!"

"You were still in the royal realm and the council voted that the situation regarding noble clan numbers was critical, so they ordered _everyone_ who could have a baby to be matched to someone, whether for marriage or to be a concubine. I did not mean any insult to your cousin, Byakurai. I just did not want to marry him!"

"Then, you shouldn't have _touched him_ , you bastard! Did he even give his consent or did you just tie him down and rape him?"

"Don't you _dare_ insinuate that I would do something like that!" Kuri shouted, drawing his blade.

Byakuya drew his weapon in response and the two stepped forward, preparing to strike. Tetsuya flash stepped madly, placing himself between the two and laying a restraining hand over Byakuya's, where it clenched Senbonzakura's hilt.

"Stop it!" he cried desperately, "Please stop, both of you!"

Kurushimi skidded to a stop, barely missing Tetsuya as he turned his blade aside. He stared at Tetsuya with a shocked expression.

"What are you doing, you fool?" he snapped, "I could have killed you and that baby both!"

"I won't let you two hurt each other over me!" Tetsuya shouted back, his slender body shaking softly as he faced Kurushimi with his yukata still untied and fluttering in the whipping wind, "A half blood isn't worth the death of one noble son, let alone two."

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya said sternly.

Tetsuya turned back to face Byakuya, his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't misunderstand me, Byakuya-sama. I am not saying this is what I believe. I have never believed such a thing. And when we met, I loved you because you didn't believe it either. You judged me based on what is in my heart, not what is in my blood. You gave me a home and a family. You brought me to the peak of my powers. Everything I am now is because of you."

"Tetsuya, that is not true," Byakuya objected, "You fought hard every step of the way to make yourself into what you are."

"I AM A LIE!" Tetsuya howled, his reiatsu swelling blue around him as a huge thunderclap sounded.

"Tetsuya…" Byakuya whispered.

Kurushimi slid his blade back into it's sheath and stared in fascination as Tetsuya's yukata tore away from his glowing blue body and watery blue reiatsu swirled hypnotically around him.

"None of us here wants to admit it, but we've all been living it anyway," Tetsuya went on, "We want to say it doesn't matter, and between us alone, it doesn't. What we feel inside is still the same, but you're the one who taught me that actions also matter. And look at our actions! You and Shima-sama both tried to live what you believe. You married commoners for love, believing that it didn't matter that Hisana-sama and Hideaki-sama were commoners. It mattered more that they were good people. But look what happened!"

"What do you mean _what happened_?" Byakuya mused, "Tetsuya, Kurushimi's husband died in childbirth and Hisana died due to her life in Inuzuri. In both cases, the elders investigated and found that…"

"Are you blind?" Tetsuya asked more softly, "You know what I suspected from the beginning."

"That Hisana may have been poisoned, yes," Byakuya agreed, "but there was never any proof of that."

"No," Tetsuya agreed, "there was no proof except that Orochi taunted me about the eventual fate of all commoners who think they can rise above their blood. But despite your faith in me and your belief that my blood shouldn't matter, you let the elders call an end to the investigation before I could discover the truth."

Tetsuya turned to face Kurushimi, making the Shima leader's turquoise eyes widen in reaction.

"And you," Tetsuya went on, meeting Kuri's eyes squarely, "although you also didn't care about Hideaki-sama's lower blood, you changed when he died, didn't you? Where you were carefree and happily defied the elders who tried to force you to marry my cousin, Sasune, you stopped defying them after Hideaki-sama's death. But that isn't the end of it."

"Tetsu-hana," Kuri whispered, "you must not…"

"My name is _Tetsuya_. Not that you would remember. I know you have forgotten that it was me who reported the suspicious behavior of Sasune and Orochi around the times that Hisana-sama and Hideaki-sama died. But in both cases, you each stood by and let the elders vote down my request to investigate further."

"Tetsu-hana…"

"Tetsuya!"

"There has never been any proof of foul play in Hideaki's death," Kuri insisted, "I was there when he died. I would have known if there was foul play."

"That is what you tell yourself, I am sure," Tetsuya agreed, "But you know that the death of any pureblood noble clan wife would have been completely investigated. Whatever you thought of the chances of foul play, you, a person who believes that blood doesn't matter, should have cared that there was no investigation at all!"

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and droplets began to fall around the three. Tetsuya turned back to face Byakuya.

"I know you love me," he said sadly, "There was even a time after Hisana-sama's death when you took comfort from me. I was glad to be there for you, but I will remind you why you ended that brief affair."

A look of regret touched Byakuya's fine features.

"I made a vow not to break the rules again. You said that you understood, Tetsuya."

"And I did," Tetsuya said, tears leaking and running down his rain spattered face, "because you taught me that whatever we feel, we must follow the rules of nobility. I respected that."

He turned his head slightly to meet Kuri's eyes.

"That is also why I accepted the council's order to bear your child even though there is no love between us, and there never will be. The truth is…it doesn't matter what you believe, what I believe, or how many noble lives I save. All of us have accepted and live by laws that state I am lesser. Byakuya-sama, you can't blame Shima-sama for just doing what was expected of him. He used me as mixed bloods are used by pureblood sons."

"Tetsu-hana, that is not why I agreed to take you as a concubine and not…" Kuri began.

"Spare me your reasons, Shima-sama," Tetsuya shouted, a sob in his voice as his emotions overtook him, "What all of us _think_ or what we _feel_ is overshadowed by _what we've done_! It doesn't matter anymore. I have accepted my place. I will give you the child you want and I will _disappear_ from you life, just as you wanted! The two of you should just stop pretending you could do anything to change that!"

The water swirling in the air around Tetsuya turned slowly into a cyclone, enveloping him completely, then flashing brightly and splashing to the ground in between Byakuya and Kurushimi. When the light died, Tetsuya was gone, and the two stood facing each other as the rain poured down on them. For a long time, neither could speak until Kuri loosed a shuddering sigh and shivered in the cold.

"He's right," Kuri said shakenly, "Even though I didn't think it was right and even though I was only thinking of my own pain and not our difference in blood, I used him, just as he said."

"You were given a council order."

"I could have married him."

"Yes, that is why I came here."

Byakuya studied Kurushimi's sad expression.

"But it seems it would be hypocritical of me to attack you for just doing as the council ordered. I would have felt obligated to do much the same if the council ordered me to procreate with someone after Hisana."

"I never meant to hurt your cousin," Kuri said penitently, "I just couldn't share that part of my life that Hideaki owned. That was all. He could have been pure blooded and I would not have…"

"You would have had to marry a pureblood," Byakuya said softly, "You opted for Tetsuya because he was a mixed blood, and that gave you the option to not marry him. Everything Tetsuya said was true. We don't believe he is lesser, but we treated him that way. I have no right to criticize you when I am just as guilty as you are."

"Byakurai, where do you think he has gone?" Kuri asked, "I should go and apologize to him."

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"Tetsuya could be anywhere as long as the rain falls. His ability allows him to use the falling rain to shift to any body of water he senses within a certain range. Even I won't be able to sense him until the rain stops. I am afraid there is nothing we can do for now. But I will pass on your apology when I see him."

"Thank you," Kuri said, turning toward the house, "Byakurai, come, we should dry off and have some hot tea…and maybe a splash of something stronger."

"My apologies," Byakuya said politely, sliding his sword back into its sheath, "but I need to return home. I don't think you know yet, but I have married Ichigo."

Kuri blinked in surprise.

"You married, not just a commoner, but a human?"

Byakuya smiled enigmatically.

"It is…a long story. Perhaps when you come to apologize to Tetsuya, we can have something stronger than tea and I will explain."

Kuri huffed out a sad, but amused breath.

"We will have to do that," Kuri agreed ruefully, "Byakurai, I am sorry to have insulted Tetsu-hana. Your cousin is a beautiful young man, worthy of a better man than me. I hope that once his contract with me is complete, that he will find happiness. I will…have his name placed on the heir's birth certificate."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow in reaction.

"That will not sit well with some," he commented, "but I appreciate the gesture."

"Well, Tetsu-hana is right that we are saying one thing and doing another. Whatever my reasons, I did do something that hurts him. I can't take it back, so I will just do what I can to hurt him no further."

"Thank you," Byakuya said sincerely.

Kuri watched as he flash stepped away, then started towards the house as Magdelina and Aderia emerged, looking concerned.

"What was all of that about?" Magdelina asked, frowning, "I assume Byakuya was here to fight with you about you using his cousin to make that baby?"

"Yes, yes," Kuri sighed, wiping the rain from his face and heading for the house entry, "But it's fine now. Don't worry. We've agreed not to kill each other for the time being."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _The sound of thunder echoed through the stone corridors of an aged prison, making the prisoners kept in the dark cells shiver and press harder into the corners. Within the darkness, a pair of weary emerald eyes opened and the prisoner's heart quickened. The sound made something else come to him, something he hadn't thought about for a long time._

 _I was…having a child?_

 _Is this real or was that a dream? I don't remember all of the time what is real and what is only my imagination. I have lost track of all realities that aren't this one I am in right now. I'm not even sure how I got here._

 _I…_

 _"You," the guard on duty said, rattling the prisoner out of his reverie as he unlocked and opened the cell door, "He wants you."_

 _The prisoner's gemlike eyes watered at just the thought._

 _Sasune-sama is a wicked, awful man. But he is my master and I have no right to refuse him. I wonder why he asks for me. He acts like he hates me. He hurts me until I cry, then just watches. I don't understand. He doesn't explain why he hates me. He never explains why hurting me pleasures him so. He just hurts me and hurts me, looking at me like doing that feeds something inside him. If he is feeding his heart this way, it must be hard and blackened._

 _"Come on, now," the guard chided him, "Standing there staring isn't going to change what happens."_

 _"S-sorry," the prisoner apologized, climbing to his feet and stumbling to the cell door. He looked down at his scarred ankles and feet, tears coming to his eyes._

 _But there was no use in crying, so he swallowed hard and tried to empty his mind a little more with each step._

 _I have to be calm. I can't excite him or it will be worse. I have to stay calm and follow his directions without hesitating. It is awful, but at least I am alive. I just wonder how much longer it will be like this. I don't know how much longer I can go on this way. I want to go home, but I don't remember where home is._

 _I wonder if it is where those eyes are…the turquoise eyes I see watching me in my dreams. Whose eyes are they, and why are they always crying?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Within a hidden cave on the Kuchiki estate, Tetsuya floated in a barely visible waterform, beneath the surface of a small hot spring, where he had concealed himself. He came awake suddenly, shedding the waterform and sitting up in the hot water. Steam danced around him like little ghosts, replaying bits of what he had been dreaming.

 _It was like what happened to me in Itamigiri, but it was happening to someone else._

He frowned as he recalled the young man's emerald colored eyes and how he had mentioned Sasune by name. Tetsuya let out a long breath and shook his head to clear it.

 _It's probably just that I was thinking about my own situation. I wonder how long it will be before Byakuya-sama finds me here._

Tetsuya heard a soft footstep and let out a longer, shuddering sigh. He climbed out of the pool and stood naked facing Byakuya as he entered the little cave.

"I am sorry," Tetsuya apologized, "I shouldn't have accused you like that. I just didn't want you to hurt Shima-sama. He is already in pain."

"So are you," Byakuya said, handing his cousin a soft, warm yukata.

Tetsuya slipped the yukata around his slender body, then made a sound of surprise as Byakuya pulled him into a firm embrace.

"I am the one who should be apologizing," he confessed softly, "It is just as you said. Although I never wanted to treat you as less than me, I did. I gave you mixed messages, on the one hand training you to be powerful, to know and respect the rules and to protect our family, but on the other hand, not respecting you with my actions. I didn't look down on you, but I treated you as lesser, and I allowed others to treat you as lesser."

"It's not your fault," Tetsuya insisted, "You didn't make the rules, and rules are important. They give our lives order and meaning."

"But there are sometimes rules that should be broken. And I promise you, I am going to see that I stop living according to those rules. Tetsuya, I will do everything in my power to change what I can."

"I know you will," Tetsuya said, hugging him back, "But hatred that runs so deep can only be changed slowly. I think we both have to be patient."

"I think you're right," Byakuya agreed, "Come now, let's get you back home and warmed up."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, falling in with him as he headed out of the cave and back towards the main house of the Kuchiki estate.

"Kurushimi sends his apologies as well," Byakuya went on.

"He doesn't have to apologize," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "I know it wasn't about me. He lost his husband, whom he loved very much. I don't think he's ever really recovered from it."

"No, but he does feel he was wrong to take you as a concubine."

"Well, I look at it this way," Tetsuya said, matter-of-factly, "If Shima-sama had not taken me as his concubine, it is likely that Orochi would have."

"No, he would not have or I would have killed him."

"You wouldn't have been able to if he impregnated me before your return. You know how it would have put the council on his side. So…even though it hurt that Shima-sama did not marry me, at least he protected me from Orochi."

Byakuya gave Tetsuya a skeptical look.

"I suppose that is a potential bright side to this travesty," he sighed resignedly.

"Does that mean you will stop wanting to kill Shima-sama now?" Tetsuya asked.

"Hmm, I think it will stop me from actively seeking his death," Byakuya said dryly, "That is as far as I can honestly go."


	4. What I Couldn't Help Seeing

**Chapter 4: What I Couldn't Help Seeing**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(So happy that the reviews are working again! Thanks for e-mailing. That was a pain in the butt! But on to better things. This is an angsty chapter, but something surprising is beginning here...)**

A sudden swell of nausea brought Tetsuya awake and sent him flash stepping to the bathroom, where he dropped to his knees and succumbed to the need to violently expel everything he had eaten the night before. His ears rang so loudly, he barely heard his attendant's quick footsteps or Koji's exclamation of dismay as he slowly collapsed onto the floor.

"Tetsuya-san!" Koji cried, hurrying to Tetsuya and carefully lifting him.

He carried his unconscious charge back to bed and tucked him in comfortably.

"Is everything all right?" Koji's brother asked, peeking into the room, "Byakuya-sama felt Tetsuya-san's reiatsu seemed chaotic."

"Oh, he seems all right, but I think he has definitely conceived Shima-sama's heir. Would you mind bringing Michio? We should confirm the conception and send word to Shima adobe."

"Of course," Torio answered, flash stepping away.

Koji remained at Tetsuya's side, holding his hand and touching his face, speaking softly to him to try to bring him awake. As the healer arrived, Tetsuya flinched at the touch of his warm, wrinkled hands, groaning and rolling onto his side to be sick again.

"Well now," Michio said, patting him gently on the back, "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Oh, th-that's good," Tetsuya panted, going pale again and throwing up into the trash can, "Shima-sama will be pleased."

He laid back against the pillow, breathing slowly and sighing in relief as another attendant arrived with a serving of ginger tea.

"Arigato, Akio," Tetsuya said gratefully, accepting the tea.

"The nausea should ease up soon," Michio said soothingly, "but you will want to keep some crackers by the bed to keep something in your stomach so you don't have too much vomiting. It would make you more comfortable if we had the baby's father to infuse you with his reiatsu to keep things in better balance, but I understand that Shima-sama opted not to be involved?"

"That's right," Tetsuya confirmed softly.

"Well, I will instruct Koji how to make you more comfortable when you get out of balance. It will be fine, Tetsuya-san."

"Oh, I know it will," Tetsuya assured him, "I am feeling better already. Thank you."

Tetsuya looked up as Byakuya arrived at his bedroom door with Ichigo at his side and both dressed in their nightclothes.

"Is Tetsuya all right?" Byakuya asked in a concerned tone.

"I am fine," Tetsuya answered, looking up at the two and feeling a little twinge of sadness, "Michio has just confirmed that I am carrying the Shima heir."

Byakuya and Ichigo exchanged measured glances.

"Congratulations, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said more quietly, "I will have word sent to Shima-taicho."

"I've already sent word," Torio said as he returned to the bedroom, "and a message came back asking Tetsuya-san to lunch and tea at Shima adobe."

"What?" Tetsuya mused, frowning, "But Shima-sama doesn't want anything to do with me, I thought."

"Who sent the message?" asked Byakuya.

"The message was sent by Shima Aderia," Torio answered, "Would you like me to send a reply?"

"Ah…" Tetsuya mused, shifting uncomfortably, "I don't…"

"I think you will feel better by lunchtime," Byakuya assured him, earning a nod of agreement from the healer, "and after you left yesterday, it did seem as though Shima-taicho was apologetic about his behavior."

"W-well, if you think it best," Tetsuya answered in a non-committal tone, "But if I am going to be there for lunch, I think I will need to bathe."

He glanced at Michio, earning a nod of agreement.

"You will be fine now, my boy. Just be sure to eat plenty and have Koji-san infuse you when you feel uncomfortable. You are doing well."

"Arigato, Michio-san," Tetsuya said, allowing Koji to help him out of the bed and onto his feet. He paused for a moment, swaying and placing a hand on his head.

"Get up slowly," Michio chided him, "That will happen if you get up too quickly."

"If you are all right, then, Ichigo and I will leave you," Byakuya said.

"I am fine," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "I will feel better after a bath."

Byakuya's face wore a guilty expression as he watched Tetsuya leave the room. Ichigo noticed and squeezed his hand as they turned back into the hallway.

"What's that all about?" he asked, "I mean, it's not like any of this is your fault. You weren't even here when Tetsuya got manipulated into this."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "but actions I have taken in the past are coming back to haunt me."

Ichigo followed him into the master suite and turned to offer him a long, penetrating kiss.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Why should you feel bad about Tetsuya having a baby for my cousin, Kuri?"

"It is not even that," Byakuya confessed, "It is just that…yesterday, Tetsuya reminded me of something I did…a choice I made to end a relationship I had with him after Hisana's passing."

Ichigo's head tilted and his brown eyes grew curious as he followed Byakuya to their bed and the two sat down.

"You and Tetsuya were together?" he asked.

Byakuya flinched visibly.

"We were never officially _together_ , but I did make love to him on a number of occasions. I think he just went along with me because he knew I was hurting. Tetsuya is a great comfort to a heart that is broken. He understands well because his heart has been broken badly before. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have used him that way, but the truth is, I needed him, and he was happy to be there for me. I just…shouldn't have ended things like that. No…I should never have…"

"Don't say that," Ichigo said, touching his fingers to Byakuya's lips, "You don't need to lie and tell me that you didn't love him. I can see, clear as day, that you did."

Byakuya gave him a stunned look and went quiet for several minutes, curling into Ichigo's arms and resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I _did_ love him," Byakuya admitted finally, "But I had just lost Hisana, and I knew that if I admitted my feelings in front of the council, they would have done whatever they had to, to make him disappear. They never approved of Tetsuya. He is a constant reminder to them of the hatred and bigotry that marks our clan. The elders wanted to forget the travesty of what happened in Itamigiri. They wanted to call it _isolated_ and write it off as a small group of idealists. But Tetsuya's presence constantly reminded them that all of that was a lie. He was there. He knows exactly what Itamigiri was."

"It sounds like you do too," Ichigo said, nuzzling his cheek affectionately, "and that's important. Tetsuya knows that you don't think like they do."

"I don't," Byakuya agreed, "but Ichigo, yesterday, when he confronted Shima-taicho and me, Tetsuya told a truth that he has never come right out and said. I think he held back because he loves me and because he doesn't ever purposely hurt anyone…not even when they're doing something wrong, as I was…as I am."

"What are you doing wrong?" asked Ichigo, "I've seen you talk to the elders. You stand up to them all of the time."

"Yes," Byakuya said more softly, "but I have never stood up to them about Tetsuya, not about Itamigiri and not any of the times he has disagreed with something they have done. I have to take responsibility for not confronting the elders directly about their treatment of him. I tried to shield him, but I never tried to stop the things they did that hurt him. In fact, I set Tetsuya up by teaching him everything about how to be like a pureblood son of the clan. And the elders were more than happy to crush his heart by making this deal with the Shima clan. Every chance they get, they push him down and try to destroy his spirits."

"C'mere," Ichigo coaxed him, lying down and bringing Byakuya to rest against his shoulder, "Try to stop thinking about it. Tetsuya's going to be fine, and if I know Kuri, he won't be able to resist someone that beautiful and someone who's having his baby."

"I just wish I could have stopped this," Byakuya whispered miserably, "Tetsuya cannot do something like this…have a child and then just let it go. This is going to destroy him, Ichigo. It is going to kill him."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You look beautiful, Tetsuya-san," Koji said affectionately, running a brush through the misbehaving strands of Tetsuya's wavy hair, "You haven't worn this kimono for a very long time."

Tetsuya studied the lovely blue and white patterned creation and the matching hair decoration in the mirror in front of them.

"Byakuya-sama had it made to celebrate when the Gotei 13 would have made me an officer," Tetsuya remembered, "just before the council decided that as Byakuya-sama's protector, I couldn't be distracted by an allegiance to the military. I had to choose."

"That was not an easy decision for you. I remember," Koji said, setting the brush down and stepping closer to embrace him, "I am sorry, Tetsuya-san. You would have become a taicho someday. I know Byakuya-sama was proud when you passed the entry tests at the top of your class."

"The timing was perfect," Tetsuya went on, "Byakuya-sama was just made a taicho, and I would have stepped into his place as fukutaicho. But it wasn't meant to be. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had chosen the military over him. I was so much in love with him. I should have realized how stupid that was."

"Tetsuya-san," Koji said, taking his face in gentle hands, "it wasn't a mistake for you to love Byakuya-sama. He rescued you. He guided you in growing your powers and learning everything about being a part of our clan."

"Actually, you taught me more about that," Tetsuya said, managing a sad smile, "You were the one who civilized me. I was a little savage when I arrived here."

Koji stepped out of the way of his reflection in the mirror.

"And now, you are a very beautiful and talented shinigami that anyone should be proud to marry," he said firmly.

"Except that no one wants me that way," Tetsuya whispered, moving forward and touching the reflection of his own porcelain-skinned face, "I wonder if anyone ever really sees me when they look at me."

"I think that Shima-taicho will see you if you give him time," Koji suggested, "He also lost someone he loves, and you told me how he still mourns his husband. Maybe seeing you carry this child will help him move on. Maybe…"

"You are very kind, Koji-san," Tetsuya said, kissing him on the cheek, "I am sorry, but I must go now."

Koji watched through troubled green eyes as Tetsuya left the room.

"I hope Shima-taicho comes to his senses soon," Koji whispered, "He doesn't know what he is throwing away."

Tetsuya waved Arashi off as the stallion approached him in the gardens.

"It's okay," he said dismissively, "I have time to walk, and it's good for the baby."

 _As you wish, master_ , Arashi whispered into his mind, flipping his tail in annoyance as he trotted away.

"Sorry, Arashi."

Tetsuya continued along the pathway out of the gardens and took the long way, through the blossoming plum orchards, letting his mind wander over everything that had happened.

 _It was kind of Aderia-san to invite me over. I don't expect Shima-sama will be there. He has little use for me and will probably avoid me. But Aderia-san and Magdelina-sama are very kind people._

Tetsuya brushed the back of one hand over his forehead, annoyed at himself for taking the longer path when the weather was warm and would make him sweat more.

 _I don't want to arrive, looking like the savage I am inside. That wouldn't be proper at all._

The words made him feel cold inside.

 _I don't know why I went to such lengths to fit in. Even looking and acting like them isn't enough to make the elders accept me. Byakuya-sama and I were just naïve teens, thinking that if he trained me and I learned their ways, they would accept me. Byakuya-sama's heart was in the right place, but those stuffy old men and women only know one way. And it doesn't include accepting people like me._

 _I am the reason that pureblood sons and daughters cheapen their blood._

 _I am the reason that pure blood is wasted upon the Rukongai._

Tetsuya felt tears in his eyes and stopped at a little lake and waterfall on the edge of the Shima estate, bending carefully at the edge to gather some water to wash his face. He looked up in surprise at hearing approaching footsteps, and sensing the presence of the Shima leader.

"Oh, I don't know about this," Tetsuya whispered, "Aderia-san didn't say he would be here."

He employed his waterform, making his body nearly transparent, then slipped into the lake, concealing himself beneath the surface and observing as Kurushimi approached the water, holding a towel in his hand.

 _Oh no…_

Tetsuya would have blushed if he hadn't been shrouded in the water. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't escape the forced view that his waterform gave him as the handsome Shima leader undressed and stepped into the water.

 _Please don't let him sense me. I will never be able to look him in the face again!_

 _Shima-sama is a very handsome man._

 _This is what I could not see when he was breeding me._

A dizzy feeling spread all over Tetsuya's waterform and he felt a twinge of concern it could shatter and expose him. He was glad for not being in his shinigami form, knowing that his heart would be pounding madly and he would have forgotten to breathe anyway as Kurushimi moved in long, graceful steps, his ample genitals moving as gracefully as the rest of him. With caramel skin that would have to taste sweet and his brown hair tumbling down loose around his shoulders, he was the image of masculine beauty.

 _Oh kami, I think I will pass out and he'll find me here!_ Tetsuya worried.

But he managed to keep enough composure that his waterform held as Kuri rubbed soft soap over his strong, muscular shoulders, proud chest and dusky, erect nipples. His hand slid down his soft belly and Tetsuya felt his waterform quiver warningly as he caressed his nether region, then ran his soapy hands over his round bottom and down each long leg.

 _I'm going to be late for lunch_ , Tetsuya mused in the only lucid thought he seemed able to muster, _Maybe I should just send a hell butterfly telling Aderia-san I am too ill to visit. Oh, I can't look at him after this! I will die!_

Tetsuya felt his awareness begin to fade as Kurushimi left the waterfall and emerged, dripping long streams of water from his face, hands and lightly blushing genitals. He picked up the towel and shocked Tetsuya's barely functional waterform all over again with a lovely display of him rubbing that soft, warm fabric over every inch of his sinfully beautiful flesh. Tetsuya was left weak and shaking all over when the man finally wrapped the towel around his waist and started to walk away.

Tetsuya's waterform shattered and he crawled out of the water, panting and shaking, and too flustered to be able to separate the water from his drenched kimono. He sat on the shore for several minutes, composing himself, before climbing onto still trembling legs and turning for home. He hadn't taken three steps when a strong hand came down on his shoulder from behind, and he whirled to find himself looking into Kurushimi's furious turquoise eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kuri demanded in an enraged tone, "Were you here the whole time, watching me?"

For a moment, Tetsuya stared back at him wordlessly.

"Answer me, _bastardo_!" he snapped, holding Tetsuya tightly in place and shaking him as he spoke.

"I…I am s-sorry!" Tetsuya managed, his teeth chattering uncontrollably and his legs quivering under the weight of the Shima leader's burgeoning reiatsu, "It was a m-mistake! Aderia-s-san invited me when she learned I was p-pregnant with your heir! I s-saw you approaching and knew you didn't want t-to see me, so I used a waterform to hide in the water."

"Why didn't you say something?" Kuri demanded, "You should have told me you were there!"

Tetsuya gulped in a ragged breath, but froze, trying to think of an answer.

"What do you want from me?" Kuri asked in a scathing tone, "Our contract is just for an heir, not this…this…!"

"I'm sorry!" Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes, "I know you can't stand to look at me! I didn't mean for it to happen, Shima-sama. Please forgive me!"

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Kuri fumed, making Tetsuya's eyes open and look up at him again.

Kuri stared raptly into Tetsuya's wet, sapphire eyes as a sudden flare of reiatsu blossomed brightly between them. His wonder turned to shock as he felt the compelling touch of a powerful resonance. Unable to stop himself, he plunged into Tetsuya's mouth, plundering it forcefully and reeling at the sweetness of scent and flavor as their tongues collided. Tetsuya struggled in his grip, breaking away after several moments and offering Kuri a terrified look before escaping in a haze of blistering flash steps.

"Tetsuya, stop!" he called after the feeling concubine, "Come back!"

He flash stepped after Tetsuya, holding on to the towel around his waist, but was forced to end the pursuit a few minutes later, when Tetsuya's reiatsu suddenly disappeared. He sat down on a thick stump, working to catch his breath and brushing sweat from his face.

"Damn it!"

 _Why in the hell did I react that way to him?_

 _What have I done?_

 _I think I scared the life out of him._

 _Why does he have to be so fucking beautiful carrying my child?_

 _This was a horrible mistake._


	5. Amends

**Chapter 5: Amends**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so much to Picklez80 (Is this fast enough? And yes, I read minds...), Beaker (I think Byakuya will be diplomatic, but will make his opinion known...dun-dun-dun!), Winterheart2000 (Okay, here's an update. Can I have a cookie now?), Wildwind13 (I was laughing so hard that 'Kuruchimi' is almost like saying Kuruchibi, and that image won't leave my head. I love Kuri so much!), Aizenfan6969 (Yeah, they're pretty much doomed to be in love.), ShariBerry89 (The funny thing about Kuri is how his tongue slips...sometimes with words and sometimes with kisses. He's one of the most fun characters to write because he's pretty unpredictable.), AvellaAria (Thank you so much! It's such a compliment that people enjoy my OC. I really do work hard to mesh them with the Bleachverse.), Gemnika (Aww, I'm flattered!), Parnita (Yes, Tetsuya will get a surprise in this chapter that will start all kinds of things happening!), AdalieDelacroix (Yes, Byakuya will not be pleased and he has a way of making his displeasure really unpleasant for the ones who cause it!), Hisuiryuu (The review thing was fixed and broke and fixed again, so we'll just hold our breath, okay? *holds breath, turns purple, lets breath go and gasps piteously* Maybe we won't hold our breath...), and Shima-taicho31 (Oh Kuri, you're about to do something very sweet... _very_ sweet! This could be trouble. lol) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aderia checked the time and frowned at the late hour, and the fact that Tetsuya had not arrived. She crossed the kitchen and walked through the dining room, where plates and food had been laid out for their afternoon meal, moving onto the walkway that led to the paddock. Her frown deepened as she spotted her brother, wearing nothing but a damp towel around him, carrying his clothes and wearing an angry scowl.

" _Hermano, que es esto?_ " she inquired, Shouldn't you be _wearing_ those clothes? What happened?"

" _What happened_ , she asks…" Kuri muttered unhappily, "What do you think happened? I went out to bathe and found that…that…I found _him_ , hiding and watching me bathe. That's what happened!"

"What?" Aderia mused, giving him a confused look, "Kuri, what exactly happened? Who was watching you?"

"That one the council forced me to make a baby with. _Him!_ He was there at the waterfall, watching me. What was he even doing here?"

"What was he doing here?" Aderia said, smacking her brother on the back of the head.

"Ow, damn it!" Kuri swore, "Stop that!"

" _Idiota_ , I _invited_ Tetsuya-san to come over to offer our thanks and congratulations that he conceived your child. _Estupido_ , what did you do to him? _Mamà_ and I have waiting for him to arrive! You'd better not have scared the poor thing away with your bad behavior!"

" _My_ bad behavior?" Kuri complained, " _Hermana_ , I am not the one skulking about and watching a naked man take his bath!"

"Watching you? He was watching you, you say? Where was he watching you from, then?"

"From in the water," Kuri explained, "You know he is able to hide in the water. He hid there, under the water, watching until I left, then he climbed out and started to leave."

"Did you ask him what happened?" Aderia inquired, arching a disapproving eyebrow, "Or did you just start yelling at the poor thing and not even listen, like you do to me?"

"I listen to you," Kuri huffed, "I never stop having to listen to you complain at me."

" _Pendejo_ (jackass), Tetsuya-san is not like us! He is a shy thing and too gentle to be having you talk to him like that!"

"He was stalking me!" Kuri exclaimed.

"How do you know _what_ he was doing? Did you ask him?"

"Of course I asked him," Kuri countered angrily, "I grabbed him as he tried to crawl away."

"As he tried to crawl away?" Aderia repeated, looking alarmed, "You didn't hurt him, did you? He is carrying your child, _cabron_! What were you thinking?"

"Of course I didn't hurt him, except to yell at him to leave me alone. I didn't touch him."

"You said you grabbed him."

"He had crawled out of the water and sat there for a moment, then got up to run away."

"And you assumed that he was stalking you without even giving the poor thing time to explain? You just yell at him and push him around? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not the one hiding and watching naked people!" Kuri snapped "What was he doing there? Why was he watching me?"

"I don't know," Aderia said sternly, "I don't know why anyone would want to see a nasty, angry animal like you. You probably scared him to death. He will never come back to visit now."

"I don't want him to visit!"

Aderia placed her hands on Kuri's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Will you listen to yourself?" she seethed, "You talk this way about the one who is having your child?"

"I didn't want him to have my child!" Kuri yelled, "I didn't want to touch him! But the elders said I had to reproduce, _for the survival of the clans_ , so I did my part like everyone else! I didn't want to have a baby with him. I didn't ever want to touch him!"

"And how do you think it feels to Tetsuya-san to know that you look down on him like that? That you use him to make a child and blame him for the council's bad behavior?"

Kuri stared back at her with a confounded expression.

" _Hermano_ , I know you have suffered. I have suffered along with you, every step of the way. I loved Hideaki too. But you are not the only one who faced pain in the past and who was forced into this. Think about what that beautiful young man is doing! He let you have sex with him and is carrying a child that he can't claim or have any rights to after. He lost a lover, like you did, and a child, like you did, and he has lost this child even before it is born! Can you really blame him if he does wish that you would lower yourself and _look at him_?"

Kuri gazed at Aderia with a stricken expression, the ache returning to his heart at his sister's words. Guilt stabbed at his insides and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Seeing that he was finally ready to listen, Aderia softened her expression and reached over to squeeze her brother's hand.

"It is sad, _hermano_ ," she sighed, "You and that _angelito_ are both suffering so much and you could be comforting each other. You _should_ be comforting each other. I think that things won't he right again until you go and do something about it."

"I tried to do that and he ran away," Kuri complained.

"Well, you did just yell at him. I would run away too."

"I tried to follow him, but I can't sense him. He's gone into hiding again."

"Well," Aderia said, crossing her arms, "He did have a scary, stubborn _burro_ intimidate him."

"Shut up," Kuri sighed, "Fine, I will go and talk to him. But it won't do any good. He will probably just hide from me."

"Go!" Aderia snapped.

"I'm going!" Kuri fired back, "Who the hell is the leader here, anyway? Stop nagging me, woman!"

"Then, do the right thing!"

"The right thing," Kuri huffed, whirling around and starting to walk away, "What do you know about the right thing..."

" _Hermano_ ," Aderia yelled after him, "Put on some clothes first!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left the main house and crossed the gardens, then flash stepped along the forested trail that led out to the large cliff above the lake and meadow, where he and Tetsuya usually trained. He sensed his cousin was somewhere beneath the surface of the lake and that his emotions were riled. He reached the edge of the cliff and dropped over, touching a number of bits of protruding rock as he descended in flash steps, then landed lightly on the shore.

"Tetsuya," he said solemnly, "come here, watashi no itoko."

A breeze passed over the lake, riling the watery surface, but Tetsuya did not emerge.

"Tetsuya, I want to talk to you."

He heard Arashi's step behind him and felt the horse's soft muzzle touch his cheek in greeting.

 _He won't talk to me, either_ , the stallion informed him, _He's been in there for hours, crying._

Byakuya sighed unhappily.

"He won't tell you what happened?"

 _No. I was able to pick up an image of the Shima leader, and he looked angry, but Tetsuya won't tell me what happened between them._

"I should have figured," Byakuya said, scowling, "I knew no good was going to come of Tetsuya being used to birth that man's child. It's brought nothing but misery to Tetsuya."

 _Do you want me to try talking to him again?_

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"No, but please allow me to be able to do that."

 _As you wish_ , the stallion answered, extending his power to wrap around Byakuya.

Byakuya moved forward, walking into the lake and sinking down beneath the surface. He used his reiatsu to hold him down and walked along the bottom, searching the calm, quiet depths until he found his cousin, barely visible in his protective waterform and curled up in a soft nest of lake plants. He approached Tetsuya and laid a gentle hand on his cousin's back, then touched the ends of his swirling raven strands lightly.

"Tetsuya," he said, using the stallion's ability to speak under the water, "Watashi no itoko, I've just had word that you never arrived at Shima adobe. Aderia was very worried about you. Are you all right?"

Tetsuya kept his face hidden in a curled arm and shook his head.

"Will you tell me what happened?" asked Byakuya, "I am worried about you also, as is Arashi. He says that you have been crying for a while now."

Tetsuya's head lifted and he looked up at Byakuya through teary eyes. Byakuya touched his face and gave a troubled sigh.

"What happened?" he asked again.

Tetsuya gave no answer, but moved suddenly, wrapping his arms around his cousin and burying his face in Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya held him quietly, caressing his back and resting his cheek against Tetsuya's. After several minutes, Tetsuya seemed to calm, and he relaxed in Byakuya's embrace.

"I'm so humiliated," he confessed, "I can't let anyone see me."

"Why?" Byakuya asked, "Tell me what happened when you went to Shima adobe. What did that fool do to you, Tetsuya?"

"It's not what he did," Tetsuya confessed, "I mean, he did yell at me, but he was surprised when I came out of the water."

"The water?" Byakuya repeated, frowning.

"I was passing by the lake on the Shima property," Tetsuya explained, reaching up to rub his eyes, "and I had a sad thought and stopped to wash my face. I heard footsteps and it was Shima-sama approaching. I knew he preferred not to see me, so I hid in the water, using my ability. I just planned to wait until he walked by."

"But he found you there and was angry with you? Why? Didn't you tell him you'd been invited?"

"Well, not at first," Tetsuya went on, "You see, while I was under the water, he began to bathe there. You know that when I am in a waterform, my vision can't be turned off. I was forced to see him as he bathed."

"Ah…"

"I waited until he left and crawled out of the water, and he found me before I could escape."

"And I am sure he did not hold back, scolding you."

"No," Tetsuya answered, sniffing, "He was furious. He thought I was stalking him and didn't want to listen when I told him it was a mistake. So, I ran back here. I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama. I just can't face him again. I made him hate me, even more than he already did."

"Shima taicho does not hate you, Tetsuya," Byakuya assured him, "He is just very unhappy since his husband and child died. You know how he must feel inside, and he was forced, just like you, to make this child."

 _I cannot believe I am having to defend that man_ , Byakuya mused inwardly, _I really am going to kill him for this._

"I know he is sad," Tetsuya explained, "And I try to tell myself that it isn't about me, but whenever he even looks at me, it's like he's angry with me for just being there. I thought that being invisible to people was bad, but being seen by him is a hundred times worse!"

Tetsuya paused as his emotions overwhelmed him again and fresh tears, welled up in his eyes.

"I see," Byakuya said, still holding Tetsuya against him, "And I think that, as your clan leader, and as someone who cares about your well being, it will be up to me to limit his contact with you while you are pregnant."

"But Byakuya-sama, I may end up needing infusions, and there are good things about a father's voice being heard as the reiatsu develops."

"Not when that father's voice is angrily scolding the one carrying him or her," Byakuya said sternly, "He can come to infuse you, but I think that, unfortunately, you going to the Shima estate is going to have to stop."

"But what about Aderia-san and Magdelina-sama?" Tetsuya objected, "They have been very kind to me, and they want very much to support me during my gestation."

Byakuya considered quietly for a moment, his dark eyes focusing on the waving lake plants.

"They are welcome to come here to Kuchiki Manor, then," he decided, "but if Shima taicho cannot be in your presence without reducing you to tears, he may not come near you. I will speak to him."

"Please don't fight with him over me!" Tetsuya insisted, "It's not really his fault."

"But it needs to stop," Byakuya said firmly, "This is hurting you, and you don't deserve that when you are first, only doing as required by the elders and second, you are providing his clan with an heir. That man should be thanking you at least, but I do not have to ask whether he has ever done that. I know he hasn't."

"Well, I think that until he sees our baby…erm… _his_ baby, all he will see is the pain he is suffering."

A little sad smile overtook Tetsuya's face and he rubbed his belly tenderly.

"When he holds his child, he won't be able to be sad anymore."

Tetsuya paused as a throb of sadness blossomed in his chest.

 _I might never have that happiness he will._

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said softly, touching his cousin's face and making their eyes meet, "You will have that happiness too someday."

 _Neither one of us really believes that,_ Tetsuya thought, forcing himself to nod, then dropping his head onto Byakuya's shoulder.

But given several more minutes, he was able to gather himself enough to emerge from the water, employing his power to separate the lake water from their clothes, hair and skin. They walked slowly up the cliff path with Tetsuya at Byakuya's side. Neither spoke, but Tetsuya smiled a sad greeting as Arashi fell in behind his shoulder, nuzzling Tetsuya's cheek comfortingly. His riled emotions settled more as they walked on the tranquil forest path, breathing in the freshly scented air. They passed through the back gates and came to a stop as they spotted Shima Kurushimi standing near a new growth of bright flowers. Byakuya's eyes darkened and he stepped in front of Tetsuya protectively.

"Why have you come here?" he asked sternly, "I thought that you did not want to see my cousin more than is necessary while he carries your heir."

"Peace, Byakurai," Kuri said, frowning, "I came to apologize. May I see Tetsuya alone?"

"I do not think that is a good idea, considering every time you speak to my cousin, he ends up in tears. Your presence is not good for him, so keep your apology short and do not trouble him again."

Kuri had no time to answer as Byakuya disappeared in a blazing flash step. He swallowed hard and looked at Tetsuya, who stood with Arashi at his shoulder and his blue eyes focused on the ground in front of him. He cleared his throat, but hesitated at the look of challenge the stallion gave him.

 _I will be watching you._

Arashi faded and strolled into the foliage.

Kuri moved closer, but Tetsuya remained still and focused on the ground.

"I spoke to my sister," Kuri explained, "She said that she invited you over today. I was not aware of that, nor had I heard that your pregnancy was confirmed. I am glad to hear that. I am…grateful to you for doing this."

Tetsuya remained silent and his chest barely moved as he breathed.

"I won't waste time saying what we already know," Kuri went on, measuring his words carefully, "Neither of us wanted to do this, but here we are in this together. I have been kicking and screaming every step, but you have been accepting. I don't know how you can be that way, Tetsu-hana."

He left off talking and watched as Tetsuya considered, then yielded an answer.

"I was trained in Itamigiri that my will didn't matter. If I was given an order to do something, I would do it quietly and without hesitation and would only object or cry privately, after I did what was required. You were raised a noble heir, so you were taught to express your feelings and desires. You are a master and I am a slave. It is simple logic, Shima-sama."

"You are no slave," Kuri began.

" _Sumimasen_ ," Tetsuya said, stopping him in his tracks, "but, with all due respect, I wouldn't be having your child if that was not true."

"It wasn't my desire for you to be forced to have my child," Kuri said quietly.

"No, it wasn't," Tetsuya agreed, "Their order must have been harder for you to bear than it was for me, because I am used to not having my wishes respected."

Kuri went silent for a moment as a shaft of guilt prevented him from speaking.

"You haven't been a slave for a long time," he said finally, "Byakurai saw to that."

"No," Tetsuya objected softly, "Byakuya-sama removed me from the prison and gave me the illusion of some kind of freedom, but that illusion faded when the elders ordered this, and my choices were taken away from me again. Don't misunderstand me. If you had asked me personally to have your child and told me that it was your heart's desire to be a father, I would have done this without reservation. But it wasn't your will and it wasn't mine. And we have to find a way to live with that until the child is born and you make him or her disappear to where I won't see."

"I am not a monster, Tetsu-hana," Kuri said in a low, sad voice, "I have already told Byakurai that I intend to acknowledge you on the baby's birth records."

"Thank you for that," Tetsuya said respectfully, "but it will hardly be a comfort when I feel my child's distress from here and yet my child is far from me. You, at least, will have the comfort of that little one who is a part of you. I will never have that comfort."

"Tetsu-hana," Kuri said, slipping a hand under his chin.

Tetsuya stood back, shaking his head.

"I could never do this again," he said firmly, "It's just too painful. To lose my lover and my child and to have another child taken away. You can't begin to understand what that's like. And honestly, I wouldn't want you to know. So, I will do this for you, but I can't be near you except when we have to see each other. It is too much."

"Tetsuya…"

"You can, of course, order me to come to you and I will have no choice but to come. I just hope that you…"

"Stop."

Tetsuya froze, gazing up at the Shima leader silently.

"We need to begin again and do this differently or we are going to tear ourselves apart. So…let us pretend that we are meeting for the first time and let me tell you that I am grateful you are giving me an heir to lead after me. Thank you, Tetsu-hana."

"You are welcome," Tetsuya said softly.

"Now, I have been a bit of a jackass, and I've been rude, taking my grief and anger out on you. But whether you know it or not, noble princes are taught good manners and sometimes we can use them too. So, if you are okay with it, I would like to invite you to be my date for Byakurai and Ichibun's wedding reception this week."

Tetsuya blinked in astonishment.

"Surrogates don't appear publicly with…" he began.

Kuri's fingertips touched his lips, making him go still and quiet again.

"You are not just a surrogate," Kuri insisted, "Since this began, although I threw tantrums and acted like an ass, you have acted more like a friend. So, if you agree, we will go as friends. Do you find that acceptable?"

"You are asking me like I have a choice," Tetsuya mused, frowning in confusion, "You are a noble lord. If you tell me to…"

"I am not telling you. I am _asking_ you to go to the reception as my date."

Tetsuya's confusion deepened.

"But I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me," he pondered.

"You are painfully beautiful," Kuri said, smiling sadly, "and it is hard letting someone I might fall in love with near me like that when I was convinced that all I wanted was to be alone and mourning my husband and child. But you made me realize that I'm not the only one who has lost someone. You lost your lover and your child, and yet, you have moved forward and grown stronger."

"But I haven't, really," Tetsuya confessed, "I may be more privileged because of Byakuya-sama's intercession, but I am just as alone as you are, Shima-sama."

"Then, maybe it is time for both of us to stop being asses and at least try to get over our pain. It won't hurt to try, will it?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya confessed, still looking flustered, "but if you are willing to try, then I will also."

"Good," Kuri said, smiling more warmly.

"Hmmm," Tetsuya mused, tilting his head slightly, "but you are going to have a hard time convincing Byakuya-sama this is a good idea. He seemed convinced he should keep you away from me."

Kuri's smile took on a sly edge.

"You let me worry about handling Byakurai and just practice your dancing. I like to dance. Do you like to dance, Tetsu-hana?"

"W-well, yes," Tetsuya answered hesitantly.

"Then, we will dance a lot at the reception. It will save us from having to talk to those stuffy elders who made us have to do this, eh?"

Tetsuya couldn't hold back a little smile.

"I usually just hide in a waterform to avoid them," he confessed.

"Not this time," Kuri said, curving a hand around Tetsuya's cheek, "This time, we will make them regret placing the two of us troublemakers together. Trust me, when the reception is over, those old men will be regretting the hell out of manipulating us! Are you with me, Tetsu-hana?"

Tetsuya gave him a stymied look, but managed a short nod.

"As you wish, Shima-sama," he answered finally.

"No," Kuri corrected him, "You will say, _I would be more than happy to make those old men regret this, Kuri-kuri_!"

"B-but…" Tetsuya stammered, blushing.

"Ah-ah," Kuri said disapprovingly, "You saw me naked. Now, you have to do this for me. We are friends now, remember? Say it, Tetsu-hana."

"Um…I w-would be…"

Tetsuya broke off, surrendering to small burst of laughter.

"Come on, now. I won't leave until you say it," Kuri persisted.

"Ah…okay," Tetsuya capitulated, "I would be..."

"More than happy," Kuri prompted him.

"I would be more than happy to make those old men regret this."

" _Kuri-kuri_."

"Oh, that's really not proper."

"You said we were friends, didn't you?" Kuri said disapprovingly.

"O-okay," Tetsuya said anxiously, "Kuri-kuri…"

"Thank you."

"-sama," Tetsuya finished.

"Eh," Kuri sighed, patting his face, "That will have to do for now."


	6. Between the Raindrops

**Chapter 6: Between the Raindrops**

 **(This just came to me and rolled off my fingertips, ending up like a dip into dark chocolate and caramel. Some cute, sweet, sexy and funny to lighten the mood as Kuri and Tetsuya begin their romance...You can imagine whatever music you like for the dancing in the chapter, but 'Let it Whip' was playing on the radio while I was writing and it made me laugh so hard I had to stop and dry my eyes, cause I laugh until I cry sometimes. omg...)**

A little smile crept onto Tetsuya's sleeping face as the sound of falling raindrops and a breath of rain freshened air began to bring him awake. He felt a little twinge in his belly that reminded him of small bubbles, then a stronger throb that brought on the now familiar feeling of nausea and slight dizziness. He exited the bed and flash stepped to the bathroom with Koji a step behind him and waiting, when he was done, with a warm, damp washcloth for his face.

"Oh, that feels much better," he sighed sleepily, "Arigato, Koji."

"It's no problem, Tetsuya-san. Would you like some ginger tea to soothe your stomach?"

"No, that's all right," Tetsuya answered, heading back out into the dressing area, "Will you dress me in something that will move well with me?"

"Of course," Koji answered, stepping into the closet and returning with the requested type of clothing, "Is Tetsuya-san feeling the baby growing already? Should I have your clothing let out?"

"Oh, well, maybe soon. But this isn't about that. You see, I have been asked by Shima taicho to accompany him to Byakuya-sama's wedding reception and I need to have someone instruct me in how to dance with him."

"How to dance with him?" Koji mused, "But you already dance beautifully, Tetsuya-san. Byakuya-sama instructed you, himself. You dance perfectly."

"But that is ballroom dance," Tetsuya explained, Shima taicho dances like the living world people do…the younger ones, like Ichigo-sama and his friends. I need an instructor who can teach me to dance like that. Can you help me find one quickly?"

"It's no problem," Koji chuckled, setting the last of his clothing in place and starting to tame his wild hair, "I can take you to one as soon as we're done here."

"You can?" Tetsuya asked, looking encouraged, "That would be wonderful. I do want to please Shima taicho on our first outing together."

Koji tilted his head, studying Tetsuya curiously for a moment.

"But…Tetsuya-san, I thought that you and Shima taicho weren't getting along. And…isn't it true that surrogates don't appear in public with the father of their child?" he asked.

"Usually," Tetsuya agreed, "but when has Shima taicho ever been like other people?"

"True," Koji laughed, "and it's good to see that you seem so much happier. You have worked out your differences then?"

"Oh, probably not all of them," Tetsuya sighed, "but he did seem to want to make things more friendly. And he also said that when the baby comes, he is going to have my name placed on the birth certificate."

"That is wonderful, Tetsuya-san," Koji said, smiling widely, "You must be so relieved."

"I am," Tetsuya agreed, "I mean, it would be much better if I would be able to live with the baby. But I will just be glad to be able to see him or her when I can. Most surrogates are not included in their child's life at all. I consider myself fortunate."

"I am happy for you, Tetsuya-san."

"Ah, but who is the dance instructor you mentioned?" Tetsuya asked.

"Oh, the dance instructor? Come, I will show you," Koji said, taking his hand and leading him outside.

He led Tetsuya through the gentle spring rain, to the outdoor table, where Byakuya sat with Ichigo, enjoying fresh tea and snacks.

"Hey, Tetsuya," Ichigo greeted him cheerfully, "I was hoping we'd be seeing you."

"Good morning, watashi no itoko," Byakuya greeted him.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-sama," Tetsuya answered, "But what did you mean, you were wanting to see me, Ichigo-sama?"

Byakuya and Ichigo exchanged smiling glances.

"Byakuya and I wanted you to be one of the first people we told. See…we're going to have a baby too!"

"Y-you are?" Tetsuya asked, looking from his cousin to the grinning Shiba heir, "That is wonderful! But, um…who is…?"

"I am," Ichigo announced, grinning more widely, "I mean, this time. We've kinda decided to take turns."

"T-take turns?" Tetsuya repeated, blinking in surprise.

"Ichigo will be having our first child," Byakuya explained, "and then, I will be having our second."

"We each thought the other would look cuter pregnant," Ichigo snickered, earning an arched eyebrow from his noble mate, "So, we're each gonna have one."

"That is very exciting," Tetsuya said happily, "Congratulations to both of you."

"Arigato," Byakuya said, giving him a warm smile.

Tetsuya paused awkwardly, glancing at Koji questioningly.

"Oh!" the attendant said, smiling at Ichigo, "Tetsuya-san was telling me that Shima taicho has asked him to the wedding reception as his date."

Ichigo let out a pleased laugh, but Byakuya's expression darkened.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked him, "This is good, right? It means that Kuri's coming around. This could turn out to be a really good thing."

"It seems that he wishes to include me in the baby's life as well. Byakuya-sama, it would mean a lot to me to be able to at least see my child."

"I understand," Byakuya acknowledged, "however, have you given thought to how your public appearance will be received by the elders of both clans?"

"I have," Tetsuya assured him, "I know it is unconventional, but I am sure that they know Shima-sama has been through a great deal."

"I thought that we had agreed you would call me Kuri-kuri," the Shima leader said, from where he stood at Byakuya's attendant's side, under the nearby awning.

"Sir," Torio said, addressing Byakuya as the two joined them, "Shima taicho has arrived to speak with you."

"I see," Byakuya said, his frown deepening.

"Hey, Tetsuya," Ichigo said, startling the blue eyed Kuchiki, "Why don't we go and chat and leave these two to do, you know, clan leader things?"

"C-clan leader things?"

"I think they want to talk," Ichigo said in a stage whisper, "C'mon."

"Oh, of course. If you will excuse us, Byakuya-sama, K-kuri-kuri-sama."

The two attendants bowed and excused themselves, while Tetsuya followed Ichigo back into the house, glancing warily over his shoulder at the two clan leaders as they went.

"Don't worry," Ichigo assured him, "Kuri will be fine. He and Byakuya will work things out okay."

"Ah, I'm sure they will," Tetsuya agreed.

"But uh, it seemed like you wanted to talk to me about something," Ichigo said, taking Tetsuya off guard again.

"I did? Oh yes, Ichigo-sama."

"It's just Ichigo, Tetsuya. We're friends."

"Of course, Ichigo," Tetsuya said, blushing.

"So, what's up?"

"What's up is that Kuri-kuri-sama has asked me to go to the wedding reception and although Byakuya-sama has instructed me in dancing, it is ballroom dancing, formal dancing that I know. I have never done the kind of dancing that Shima taicho does. Koji seemed to think that you knew a dance instructor…?"

"A dance instructor?" Ichigo giggled, "Well, I could teach you. I've been to clubs sometimes. You want me to show you a few things?"

"W-well, if you don't mind…and if you think Byakuya-sama…"

"Byakuya will be fine with it. Come on!" Ichigo laughed, taking his hand and leading him into the little room the family used for dance practice, "I have some music my friends and I were planning to use for the reception."

"Very well," Tetsuya said, waiting anxiously in the middle of the room as Ichigo set up the music.

Tetsuya swallowed hard as the first song began to play, a fast-paced tune he remembered hearing on one of his trips to the living world. The music seemed to come at him from all directions, throbbing so that it resonated in his slender body and made him want to move with it.

"Come on," Ichigo said, moving in close, "Just start slow with me and follow as well as you can. And loosen up your hips. Let your bottom shake."

"Ah, I don't know if that will be all right," Tetsuya said, blushing brightly.

"It's okay. The elders already know Kuri and I and all the younger kids dance to this. It's fine."

"O-kay," Tetsuya managed uncertainly, moving slowly with Ichigo as the Shiba heir led him along.

He inhaled in surprise as Ichigo pulled him closer, sliding his hands down onto his blue eyed friend's hips and encouraging them to swing.

"Shake your ass, Tetsuya," Ichigo laughed, "Come on. I'm doing it. Go ahead."

"I will try," Tetsuya said, loosening his hips and moving more quickly as Ichigo set a faster pace.

"That's good," Ichigo complimented him, "We'll do this for eight more counts, then we're going full throttle, all right?"

"I don't know if I can," Tetsuya objected.

"Trust me, you're doing great!" Ichigo encouraged him, "4, 3, 2, 1, go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya waited until Ichigo and Tetsuya had gone, then nodded for Kuri to join him at the table.

"Would you like some tea?" Byakuya offered, a slight tension in his voice as he made the offer.

"No, thank you," Kuri said, withdrawing a flask from within his uniform and taking a swallow, "I brought my own refreshment this time."

"Hmmm. So, why did you wish to see me?" the Kuchiki leader asked, watching him closely as Kuri took another swallow from the flask, then slipped it back into his clothing.

"I have, as I told you I was going to, apologized to your cousin for my rudeness before. I have assured Tetsu-hana…"

"Who?"

"Tetsu-hana, your cousin."

"Oh."

"I have assured him that it was not personal, that it was merely my grief talking for me."

"Or the drink in that flask, perhaps?"

"Maybe," Kuri chuckled, "Anyway, Tetsu-hana has accepted my apology and I am wanting now to date him."

Byakuya paused, looking back at the Shima leader curiously.

"You are asking me for permission to date Tetsuya? A young man you made your surrogate and who you several times insulted, insisting that you did not want to even look at him?"

"Eh…yes," Kuri confirmed, "I told you, it was my grief talking then."

"But you have come to your senses now? Oh, wait. I forgot who I was speaking to. I must wait until the liquor wears off."

"That is not a nice thing to say to family."

"We are very loosely related," Byakuya reminded him.

"Byakurai, will you come down off your high horse for a moment and listen to me without insulting me?"

Byakuya's lips twitched, but he said nothing more, only glowering slightly as Kuri continued.

"It was heartbreaking, losing my Hideaki," Kuri confessed, lowering his eyes as he mentioned his first husband's name, "And I don't know that I am completely ready to date anyone. But, when I stopped feeling sorry for myself, I realized that Tetsu-hana, too, has suffered in that way. And unlike me, he has offered himself for something like this…to give me something that Hideaki and I dreamed of having. I took advantage of Tetsu-hana and I caused him pain I cannot take back."

"So, you think by dating my cousin and getting his hopes up that you will take him into your family so that he can be part of his child's life, that you will assuage your own guilt? Is that what you are telling me?"

Kuri paused, frowning as he worked to process the words.

"Well, I am not so sure about marriage…"

"You know that Tetsuya cannot help dreaming of being with his child?"

"I know," Kuri agreed, "And I am going to try to move in that direction. I just don't know if I am…"

Kuri paused as loud music leaked out from the main building and into the gardens where the two sat. He tilted his head, listening closely.

"What is that?"

"What is that?" Byakuya repeated, looking surprised, "I would think you would know. You have danced to it often enough."

"I know the band," Kuri said, standing, "I just didn't know anyone here…"

"I am marrying Ichigo, and he and his friends enjoy this kind of music. He was sampling some music to be played for dancing at our reception."

"I had no idea your reception would be so relaxed," Kuri snickered, "I'm surprised, Byakurai. Will you be out there, shaking your ass with us, then?"

Byakuya gave him a derisive look.

"I will be watching while he dances to this with his friends," he answered shortly, "Ichigo and I will dance to slow music of his choice and more classic ballroom music. Not that I think I need to explain myself to you."

"Of course not," Kuri agreed smoothly, "But it is a shame. An ass that nice _should_ be shaken."

"You were asking about dating my cousin?" Byakuya said sternly.

"Yes. I would like to begin discussions about an official courtship."

"Why ask for an official courtship?" Byakuya countered, "You rarely, if ever, adhere to the usual traditions."

"They are not my traditions. But if I am to date and perhaps marry Tetsu-hana someday, they are his. I must show respect for him."

"Unlike before."

"Please, Byakurai," Kuri said more seriously, "Do you think this is easy for me? You lost someone too. And you were mourning for twice the years I have been. You were able to mourn and to fall in love slowly with your new love. Tetsu-hana and I started out badly, but I believe that we can make each other happy. Is that such a bad thing?"

"That depends," Byakuya said quietly, "Do you really think that you could fall in love with Tetsuya, or are you just doing this so that you will be married to the mother of your child, as is more proper in your clan?"

"Are you asking if it will be a marriage of convenience if we are eventually married?" Kuri mused, "I don't mean to make it that. I think if I do take his hand, it should be with the intent of honoring him with my love. Isn't that how it should be?"

"It is," Byakuya agreed, "I think my past choices have proven my thoughts on that."

"They have," Kuri agreed, "I don't know what exactly I can promise, but I will do my best to make Tetsu-hana happy, and I do mean to marry him, when the time is right."

Byakuya eyed him thoughtfully for a moment.

"For your own family, that would be before you have a child out of wedlock, would it not?"

Kuri flinched.

"It would. But can we just begin dating and see how we are together? I may not be right for your cousin."

"I suppose we shall see," Byakuya said, his frown softening slightly, "Now, if there is nothing else…"

"Actually, there is," Kuri said, making Byakuya look back at him with renewed curiosity.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked.

"Tetsu-hana is accustomed to more traditional dancing that I am…" Kuri began.

"You want me to have Tetsuya instructed in more modern dance? Consider it done. I will…"

"Actually, I was hoping that you would instruct _me_ in a few ballroom dances. My _Papà_ tried to teach me, but I was on the young side then, and wouldn't take instruction later."

"What a surprise…"

"That's not nice, Byakurai."

"Go on."

"I will be happy to teach Tetsu-hana some dances," Kuri offered.

"Then, perhaps he should be the one to teach you what he knows," Byakuya suggested.

"Oh, I would rather learn before approaching him."

"You have quite a large ego."

"You should talk. I just want not to be awkward with him."

"But it is all right for Tetsuya to be awkward with you."

"It's more endearing when he's like that. I just look clumsy."

"And less than sober," Byakuya added dryly.

"Can you _stop_ insulting me for a moment and teach me even one dance you know?" Kuri snapped in an exasperated tone, "I am putting aside the big ego you accuse me of having and coming here to ask for help from you. Do you have to make this so much more difficult, Byakurai?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered in a deadpan voice, "But as I have exhausted the bulk of my wit and you have not gotten angry and left, I will teach you one dance so that you will not look awkward in front of my cousin. Come inside and we will see to it now."

"N-now?" Kuri said uncertainly.

"Yes, I have time now. I may not later."

"Ah, right," Kuri said, falling in with him and following him into the building, "But I do not want Tetsu-hana to s…"

Kuri went still and Byakuya sucked in a surprised breath as they stopped in the doorway of the small dance practice room, just in time to see Ichigo and Tetsuya began a blindingly beautiful display of fast steps, swift turns and a more than ample amount of erotically shaking hips.

" _Dios mìo…_ " Kuri managed breathlessly, "Did you know he could dance like this?"

"No," Byakuya answered as soon as he could speak again, "but I certainly knew that Ichigo knew how, and that he is a good teacher."

"Oh?" Kuri said, arching a suspicious eyebrow, "So, you _have_ been shaking some booty for my cousin?"

"I will let you draw your own conclusions," Byakuya said, off-handedly, "Now, do you want that dance lesson or not?"

Kuri sucked in a shaky breath, watching and feeling a hard, persistent aching in his loins as he watched Tetsuya and Ichigo dance.

"No," he said finally, "I think it's not necessary. We will dance my way."

Byakuya gave him a scathing look, then turned and flash stepped away.


	7. The Dance

**Chapter 7: The Dance**

"Tetsuya-san, you're so fidgety," Koji laughed, moving with his anxious master as Tetsuya shifted from foot to foot, stealing nervous glances in the mirror and suffering fast, fluttering heartbeats as he counted down the minutes until his date's arrival.

"Sorry," he apologized, biting at his lips and forcing his jittery body to hold still long enough for Koji to notice the additional thickness of his abdomen and to adjust the tie at his waist, "I'm so nervous I will say or do something wrong. I've already been on Kuri-kuri-sama's bad side too many times. I've barely managed to get him to like me at all. I don't want to ruin things now."

"You aren't going to ruin anything," Koji laughed reassuringly, "Tetsuya-san, if he asked you out like this, he is already thinking good things about you. I am sure he realizes that he was being awful to you before, and he wants to make things better. You look adorable in this. He isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

Tetsuya glanced at his reflection again, then shook his head firmly.

"We are just going as friends," he said, as much to remind himself as his smiling attendant, "Neither of us is ready to be anything more, and all of the problems we have had will not just disappear. We have to work things out slowly."

"But this is a big step in the right direction," Koji assured him, finishing the last adjustment and standing back to admire his master's lovely reflection, "After tonight, everyone will be talking about the two of you."

Tetsuya flinched and a look of momentary distress overtook his pale face. He started to speak, then cringed and put a hand to his belly, groaning. Before Koji could ask what was wrong, Tetsuya flash stepped into the bathroom and dropped to his knees, heaving repeatedly. Koji hurried in after him and draped a towel around him to protect his kimono as he continued to heave and cough.

"I'm sorry!" Koji apologized, wrapping an arm around Tetsuya and infusing the area around the spirit chamber with calming reiatsu, "I didn't mean to upset you, Tetsuya-san!"

"Y-you didn't," Tetsuya panted softly, accepting a dampened washcloth from his attendant, to wash his face, "I am just…not used to being in front of a lot of people."

He paused and closed his eyes, working to catch his breath.

"M-maybe I should not attend," he said softly, "I only start to feel anxious and I begin throwing up again. At this rate, I won't even get out my bedroom door…and the reception is only in the gardens!"

"Oh, Tetsuya-san," Koji said soothingly, rubbing his back gently, "it's okay. If you feel too bad to go, then we will just offer Kurushimi-sama our regrets."

"Ah," Tetsuya panted uncomfortably, "I don't want to frighten him. He'll think something is wrong with the baby, when it's really just me."

"Is Tetsuya all right?" Byakuya's voice asked from the bathroom doorway, where he stood alongside a concerned looking Ichigo.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "You were fine just a little while ago."

"Koji, go and bring Michio," Byakuya said in a low, controlled voice, "I will help Tetsuya into bed."

"B-but the…" Tetsuya began.

"Clearly, you are not well enough to attend," Byakuya said in a tone that radiated with mingled sympathy and concern.

He moved to Tetsuya's side and helped him to his feet.

"It is just nerves," Tetsuya insisted as they walked to the bed and he sat down, "I don't mean to…to be this way. I just…"

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and leaked onto his face.

"I don't want to make Kuri-kuri-sama upset again! It seems like no matter what I do, I anger or upset him!"

Byakuya huffed out a disgusted breath as he helped Tetsuya out of his kimono and into a soft yukata.

"I do not think you are the problem, Tetsuya," he said sternly, "That man upsets you too. This cannot be good for you or the child you are carrying. Please, try to relax as much as you can. Michio is on his way and you do not have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Byakuya's right," Ichigo said, moving to the Kuchiki leader's side, "Tetsuya, look, I know you and Kuri got off to a bad start, but you're trying to work things out. Both of you want to. You just need to let yourself relax. Remember, both you and Kuri love this baby, just like Byakuya and I love the baby we're having. You rest and just let Byakuya and me handle Kuri. I'm sure he'll understand if you don't feel well enough to come tonight."

"But the celebration is just right here at the manor," Tetsuya persisted, "I should be able to at least make an appearance."

"Perhaps you should wait and see what Michio has to say before you make any decisions," Byakuya suggested.

"I suppose," Tetsuya sighed, sliding in under the covers and sitting back against the pillows.

He stiffened as Kurushimi suddenly appeared in the garden doorway.

"Where is my lovely date?" he asked, frowning as he spotted Tetsuya in his nightclothes and in bed, "Tetsu-hana…

He shook his head, stopping himself.

" _Tetsuya_ , are you all right?"

Tetsuya gave him a helpless look.

"W-well, I…"

"Tetsuya is unwell," Byakuya explained, "Michio is coming to examine him. It seems like just normal pregnancy discomfort, but perhaps it would be best if Tetsuya remains here this evening."

"What a shame to miss your and Ichibun's reception," Kuri said, shaking his head.

He met Tetsuya's troubled eyes questioningly.

"Would you mind if I sit with you while you see the healer?"

"I do not think…" Byakuya began, only to be stopped as Tetsuya's fingertips touched his arm tentatively.

"Thank you, Kuri-kuri-sama," Tetsuya answered politely, "It would be comforting to have a friend sit with me."

Ichigo gave Byakuya a charismatic smile.

"I think that's our cue to leave," he chuckled.

"No one said that you had to leave," Kuri objected.

"We do need to prepare," Byakuya said, looking over at the clock at Tetsuya's bedside, "Tetsuya, will you please have Koji inform me about the result of your examination?"

"Of course," Tetsuya answered, nodding, "I'm sure it will be fine, Byakuya-sama. Please enjoy your celebration. I will join you later, if I am able."

Kuri watched as the two newlyweds left the room, then he turned his attention back to Tetsuya.

"Are you feeling all right now?" he asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Koji and Byakuya-sama made me comfortable," Tetsuya assured him, "You really don't need to worry about me, Kuri-kuri-sama. I was just throwing up a lot. I have fluids to drink and I am comfortable now. You shouldn't feel like you have to miss the celebration."

"Who said I was missing anything?" Kuri chuckled, sitting down at his bedside and moving closer.

He glanced at Tetsuya's slightly swollen belly.

"Do you mind?" he asked quietly.

"It's fine," Tetsuya said uncertainly, watching closely as the Shima leader's hands approached, then came to rest on his soft abdomen.

 _His hands are warm, and his eyes look so very gentle. Ichigo-sama was right. Kuri-kuri-sama loves this baby already. He is very afraid of losing his child again, but he can't help himself. We do seem to share that feeling._

" _Mijo_ ," Kuri said, keeping his eyes focused on Tetsuya's belly, "why do you trouble your beautiful mother so? If there is something you need…anything you need, we are here."

Tetsuya's eyes closed and the warmth and love in Kuri's voice seemed to travel in through his ears, down the length of his body, seeping deeply into his heart.

" _Me haces feliz_ (You make me happy.). _Siempre te amare_ (I will always love you.) _Tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad_ (You are my light in the dark.). Be good to Tetsuya. He is the reason we will meet for the first time. We owe him our respect…and our love."

Tetsuya's surprised eyes opened and met Kuri's questioningly.

" _Lo siento_ (I'm sorry.). I don't think I will ever get over the sadness and the anger I feel, losing my husband and child, but I took that out on you unfairly, and now it makes you overly anxious to even think of me.

"No," Tetsuya objected.

He froze and went silent as Kuri's warm fingertips touched his lips.

"It's true," Kuri insisted in a calm, knowing voice, "We've only known each other a few days, and already you have seen my worst side. But since you have seen that, and we are still talking, I will show you my better side now. It will take time for you to forget how I mistreated you, but I promise you, I will never hurt you again. Whatever happens, or doesn't happen between us, I will always show you love and respect, Tetsuya. I hope that you will forgive me."

Tetsuya gave him a tentative smile.

" _No hay nada que perdonar_ (There is nothing to forgive), Kuri-kuri-sama," he answered softly.

Kuri's eyebrows rose curiously.

"You are able to speak Spanish?" he asked, looking both amused and more than a little impressed.

"Byakuya saw that I was educated in a number of languages," Tetsuya explained, "He said that such attempts to reach across the divides of language and culture are critical to making connections that will be important to our societies."

"Byakurai is very wise," Kuri said, smiling, "Just…don't tell him I told you that, okay?"

Tetsuya gave a little laugh and nodded.

"He won't hear it from me."

"Good, I have a reputation to uphold."

The two looked up as Michio arrived with Aderia and Magdelina on either side of him.

"Koji-san told me you weren't feeling well," the old healer said kindly, "Why don't you let me have a look at you."

Kuri moved aside, allowing the healer to sit on one side, while the two ladies sat down on the other.

"Have you had any pains, _Angelito_?" Aderia asked, taking his pulse as Michio carefully scanned his lower abdomen.

"No, not really," Tetsuya answered, "I just…became anxious and I started throwing up and couldn't stop for awhile. I felt dizzy and sick, but I feel better now."

"Kuri, you will need to infuse him," Magdelina urged her son.

"Of course, _Mamà_ ," Kuri answered, joining the healer and laying his hands on Tetsuya's belly.

Tetsuya shivered and blushed at the caramel-skinned man's touch, but settled quickly as Kuri's strong reiatsu seeped into his body and slowly balanced his and his child's.

"You're doing better already," Michio said approvingly, "But I will caution you to eat a lot, Tetsuya-san. Stay hydrated and rest calmly for the evening."

"Ah, so no dancing," Kuri said in a regretful tone.

"I think it wouldn't hurt him to have a walk around the gardens and a slow dance," the old healer said, giving Kuri a little wink, "It is important to also keep Tetsuya-san's spirits up. He has a tendency to suffer some melancholy, and the pregnancy can intensify that."

"I will see he gets some fresh air," Kuri assured him.

" _After_ we give him some of the fresh tamales I brought for the reception," Magdelina insisted.

"You like the frozen sweets too, don't you?" Aderia asked.

Tetsuya nodded enthusiastically.

"Then, we will bring some _paletas_ too."

"Thank you," Tetsuya said gratefully, meeting Kuri's eyes happily, " _all_ of you."

Within moments, the room was filled with savory scents from the hot food. Tetsuya consumed large helpings of the spicy tamales, beans, rice and savory meats. And even though he was sure he had no room left, he couldn't help inhaling the icy, sweet _paletas_ that followed. The happy chatter around him soothed his burgeoning emotions and he leaned back against his pillows contentedly. He rested for awhile, as Aderia and Magdelina gathered his empty plates and left him alone with Kuri again.

The sounds of the celebration outside crept in, and Tetsuya felt a sudden longing to be out in the gardens, enjoying the music and socializing.

"You look much better, Tetsuya," Kuri remarked, looking relieved.

"I feel like nothing was ever wrong with me to begin with," Tetsuya marveled.

"You are fine," Kuri concurred, "You just needed to be spoiled a little and loved a lot. My mother says that to me all of the time. I don't know why, but it makes sense now."

"I think I would be up to a dance," Tetsuya offered.

Kuri's lips twitched softly, then smiled.

"Only a slow dance and a walk around the garden, and then you will rest more. Promise?"

"Mhmm," Tetsuya agreed.

Kuri helped him to his feet and Tetsuya started to call for his attendant.

"Wait," Kuri said, stopping him, "Please, allow me."

Tetsuya stood frozen in front of the mirror, blushing brightly as Kuri gently removed his yukata, exposing his bare body.

" _Eres tan linda como una flor_ (You are as beautiful as a flower.)," Kuri complimented him, making a deeper flush roar over his pale flesh, "I should have told you that while we were making our baby, but I was selfishly thinking of my own pain and nothing else. Thank you for letting me make up for my terrible behavior, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's head tilted slightly and he caught Kuri's eye.

"You may call me Tetsu-hana…if you want to."

Kuri's lips spread into a wide, pleased smile.

"Let me get you dressed before you tease me to death, _Tetsu-hana_ ," he laughed softly, carefully setting Tetsuya's kimono in place.

"You are so lovely, you will make the moon cry," Kuri said, curling an arm around Tetsuya, "Come."

The two left the bedroom through the garden doors, and stepped out onto the soft blanket of grass, heading towards the sounds of the guest's voices. Tetsuya's eyes widened at the beauty of the lights that had been strung through the trees and bushes, at the bright colors of the guests' clothing that spun and twirled as they danced to the merry sounds of the music.

Arashi stepped out of the brush and moved closer to nuzzle Tetsuya's cheek.

 _I am glad you are feeling better, Master. I was concerned for you._

Tetsuya patted the stallion's neck gently.

 _I am fine now, thank you, Arashi. Kuri-kuri-sama has been very kind._

"This one is slow," Kuri said, guiding Tetsuya to the dance area, "Will you dance with me, Tetsu-hana?"

Tetsuya nodded and turned gracefully into arms. He closed his eyes, entrusting himself to Kuri's guidance and letting his feet move freely. The anxiety he had been feeling melted away and his heart felt as light as his feet as they moved together.

"You are a wonderful dancer," Kuri complimented him, "Light as a feather."

"You too," Tetsuya agreed.

Tetsuya's heart calmed and warmed as he looked up into Kuri's affectionate eyes and found himself smiling.

"You are enjoying yourself now?" Kuri asked.

"Yes," Tetsuya said, nodding.

"Good," Kuri said approvingly, looking up as the song ended, "I think we had better get you back to your room."

"I think I can manage one more dance," Tetsuya offered as another slow song began.

Kuri grinned in response.

"I can't resist you," he laughed, "But after this one, you will rest, all right?"

"Okay," Tetsuya agreed.

Kuri guided him into a slow turn and the two continued their dancing, unaware of the two black-eyed men watching them from nearby. Kuchiki Sasune scowled at the sight of the two, hissing softly in discontent as he swallowed glass of sake.

"So," Kuchiki Orochi sneered softly, "Your runaway bride is getting comfortable with my little slave boy. They are good looking together, ne?"

"Shut up," Sasune growled softly, "and remember what your job is."

"I haven't forgotten," Orochi said coldly, "But the understanding is, although you can do what you want with Kurushimi, you are not to hurt Tetsuya."

He looked back at the lovely young man in Kuri's arms.

"Tetsuya is mine."


End file.
